Pokemon: Chains of the Legendaries
by Dii10star
Summary: The chains of the legendaries were shattered fifty years ago. But a new evil has found them and with their hero, Eagun , missing, the pokemon world may not stand a chance. until a new group of heros arise... accepting OC's
1. Chapter 1

Pokémon, Chains of the Legendaries

Prologue:

_Every person in the world has a role that they must fulfill. Some are to become great leaders. Others, great followers. Some to die for their countries. Others let their countries die because of them. Regardless of their role, the great Arceus makes certain that they shall do their duty._

_Some persons don't believe in this saying. They believe that they carve out their own destiny. They dare defy the words of the great Arceus. Some dream to capture it, just as if he were a Pidgey. This dream was made a reality by one man._

_King Getanium captured the great Arceus and used him as a tool of war. He controlled many followers and destroyed city after city. He was believed to be unstoppable. Until came a great group of heroes._

_They called themselves the Elemental 17. They each housed an element of Pokémon, and were very skilled at that type. They were captained by Drake, the masters of the dragon type._

_They felled all of the enemies, leaving only Getanium and Arceus to defeat. This was not an easy battle. Each element fell to the power of Arceus. The destruction of the world was at its peak._

_And then as if out of nowhere stepped up a challenger. He said no words, just let out a Pikachu, Charizard, Blastoise, Sceptile, Espeon, and Ursaring. In a desperate struggle, he managed to free the chains of Arceus and allow him to escape into his own dimension. Getanium used his life to sever the chains, and lost it the second the chains shattered. The hero only said few words, but they will go down in history forever._

"_Eagun is the name. When the world needs help, I always will save it." He then jumped on his Charizards back and took off as Charizard let loose a mighty roar._

_The war was over and the people resumed their peace, being saved by their hero Eagun and his pals plenty of times. But fifty years into the future, the recipe for the chains are uncovered…_

**Well that's my beginning. Before I begin getting into detail with this story, I need help from the readers. This is my first fanfic, but I need you all help. I need a hero to represent every element, except dragon. This is the info I need…**

**Name**

**Age**

**Element**

**Personality**

**Dress/looks**

**Pokémon (their traits, behaviors, and attacks, how they met them or how will they meet them)**

**Family (Can be an actual Pokémon character)**

**Why they join the war**

**Please help me out and comment when necessary. Tell me if you like it or not. Please give me characters.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

"_Jales run!" Jales watched in horror as his mom was dragged into her room by three men, each with a red hood on. He looked at his sisters, Sasha who was four and Mia who was two years older than him at 11. His mom told him to protect them, but he took matters into his own hand. _

"_Run to Regirock!" he told them. They ran to the desert ruins to get help from the family friend. He ran in to help his mom. He picked up his Marowak Bone that he bought in Goldenrod and ran upstairs to see his mom being abused by two of the men. "Ha!" he swung with all his might and knocked out one of the bandits. Being the son of Elite Four Bruno made him naturally strong. He swung at the other one, but was snatched up by a large Magmar._

"_Please don't hurt him!" His mom yelled._

"_Then tell us the code to open the damn door! We're not leaving until we get Regirock!" Suddenly as if on cue, Regirock burst in the room and blasted Magmar with rocks. Jales ran to his mom's side and untied her ropes._

"_He's here." The obvious leader of the group appeared in a puff of foul black smoke. He held up a ball and out came a Magmortar._

"_Rejrock!" The Pokémon let out its strange call and it powered up a blast._

" _Smokescreen." Magmortar shot smoke out of its cannon like arms. "Confuse ray" A bright light shined, making regirock look nervously around in the smoke. It shot blasts everywhere. Jales couldn't take the smoke, so he let go of his mother and ran toward the door. "Hyperbeam." The man spoke calmly the entire time. As Magmortar charged up the attack, so did Regirock. Unfortunately, Jales was in the middle of it. _

"_Jales!" His mom came and pushed him out of the way. "Mom!" Jales saw the flash of white light and heard himself scream._

"Argh!" Jales sprung up from his dream. This nightmare haunted him many nights, reminding him of the day he lost his mother and two sisters. He looked down at his two ragged hands in disgust. "If only I were strong enough…"

He heard the familiar ping sounds of two poke balls opening, and didn't have to look to realize that it was his partners Marowak and Sandslash. They saved him that night from death, when they were in their previous form. Marowak was the male who lead Jales' group. Sandslash is the female that acts like a mother to the Pokémon. Although they won't admit it, they had a thing for each other since they first met.

Jales also owned a Nidoking, Larvitar, Dugtrio, and Gabite. Nidoking was the loud arrogant member of the group that rushed into battle. He liked to bully Larvitar, and would usually get beat up by Marowak, to be reminded of his position in the group. Larvitar is the group's baby. She sees Marowak and Sandslash as her parents. Dugtrio isn't normally with the group. He likes to dig away and find out what's ahead before letting Jales get hurt. Gabite was the goofy member that liked to constantly play. He can get serious in seconds, however, and could be a real threat.

"Maro, marowak!" Marowak said. Jales stayed looked down. He couldn't believe that he let something that simple torment him. He put one of his hands to his face and shook his head. He suddenly jumped up.

"Whoa! Where are we!" he looked around and saw that he was in a nice little hut. A man in a large fur coat sat on the other side.

"This is route 217. You passed out trying to get through the snow. Not much people succeed in a shirt that doesn't fully cover their abdomen or stop the snow for that matter." He took another sip from his tea cup. "Here, a jacket." He pointed at the wall and saw plenty hanging on a coat rack. "Go on, I won't bite."

Jales walked to the rack and grabbed a brown jacket. It was big but looked real warm. He put it on and it felt surprisingly light. "Thanks… what's your name?"

"I'm Crocker. I like to help out people lost in the snow. But lately there were a lot of bad guys coming through. They were hoods and long robes. I don't know what's going on…" As soon as Jales heard about the hooded men he was ready to leave.

"Marowak, Sandslash." He pulled them into their balls. Thanks Crock, and don't help those guys, they are bad news, real bad!" He took off out of the door and quickly noticed scorch marks in the ground, so he followed the path made for him. He was happy for his athletic build because the run was long and tiring. He suddenly ran into a bigger man who seemed to appear out of the snow.

"I'm sorry, but I'm in a rush!" Jales said as he stood up to run again.

"Yes you are sorry! Galilee, ice beam!" The man yelled.

"I don't have time for this!" Jales yelled. "Marowak!" Marowak came out, ready for battle. "Bone Club!" Marowak swiftly closed in.

"Blizzard!"

"Spin your bone!" Marowak spun the bone as if it were a baton and knocked the ice away. Focus Blast!"

"Maro!" Marowak sent a powerful blast that knocked Galilee into his trainer and they fell backwards into the snow.

"Thanks Marowak!" Jales said as he ran with Marowak beside him.

Jales soon left out of the blizzard but was standing in the front of a old temple. It was huge with pillars leading to the entrance. It looked cold, covered in snow and the walls turning blue. He saw a boy with a big jacket facing two Pokémon.

"Weavile, icy wind!"

"We We!" Weavile yelled as he blasted the Slugma and Charmeleon. Jales tensed up as he saw two hooded figures. The hoods were dark red, just like the ones from his childhood. He ran to help the Weavile.

"Marowak, Bonemarang!" The bone hit the Slugma and Charmeleon, KOing the Slugma.

"Charmeleon, Slash!" Charmeleon ran at Marowak. Marowak dodged each attack with his hand and bone behind his back.

"Char… CHAR!" Charmeleon started glowing and grew into a giant Charizard. " Roar!" Charizard shot a large ball of fire at Marowak. Marowak grinded his teeth as he took the blast head on. By his facial expression, it was obvious that this Charizard was powerful.

"Back off kid." The boy with the jacket approached the scene. "Weavile good fight, but this one isn't yours." Weavile returned to her ball, a little look of anger on her face. "Go, Dewgong." He threw out his ball and a happy Dewgong appears. The boy puts his hand back in his pocket.

"CHAR!" Charizard shot a fireball at the Dewgong.

"Aqua tail." Dewgong sent the blast back. "Ice beam." The ice and fire mixed and hit Charizard head on. "Sheer Cold." The Charizard was frozen in his spot. The ice shattered and it fell, unconscious.

"Aaack!" The men returned their Pokémon and ran.

"Thanks." The boy said as he returned his Dewgong and walked away with his hand in his pocket.

"Wait! Who are you?" Jales asked.

"Come to my place and I'll explain everything." He kept walking. Jales looked at Marowak, who smiled and nodded his head as he fainted. Jales returned him and ran to catch up with the boy.

"I'm Finn." The boy said. "This is my Mom, Candice, the Snowpoint gym leader. She doesn't get much challenges because of the war. The snow is a dangerous place to be. I protect it. Feels like it's my duty."

"Want some fish popsicles dear?" Candice called from the kitchen.

"No Mom." Finn said. "So what are you doing out here?" Finn asked.

"Well my family was destroyed seven years ago by members of this war. My mother died, my sisters disappeared, and our guardian, Regirock, was kidnapped." When Jales said regirock, Finn got a little interested. " I'm now trying to form a group to foil their plans. Unluckily, I haven't been very successful…"

"Would you like some hot tea dear?" Candice yelled again.

"No Mom." Finn said again. He stood up. "I would love to help you, but I have my hands full with protecting my city. As long as we have him…" Suddenly there was a big explosion. "Oh no…" Finn and Jales ran outside. The temple was falling apart. "Can you help me this one last time?" he asked Jales.

"No prob!" Jales said as he ran toward the temple with Finn

That's the first official chapter. Took a while but being an author and a music artist is real time consuming. Hope I get more characters and good reviews!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

As Finn and Jales ran to the temple, townspeople were panicking, running into their homes and random different places to hide. When they reached the back of the crowd, they noticed the reason. The first of the two men that Finn were facing stood prepared to attack. Jales studied him. His hoody told Jales all he needed to know, that this was a Chainer. Since it was red, he used fire Pokemon. His newly evolved Magcargo was attacking whatever stepped in his away with lava plume and numerous fire attacks. The few villagers that fought back used ice types, and were quickly eliminated. He looked at the duo and smiled.

"My two buddies!" the man yelled at them. His accent was extremely country. "Guess what i have for you?" he waited for an answer. The two boys looked at each other and shrugged. " A flamethrower!" he yelled as his Magcargo spat a huge wave of fire.

The boys reflexes caused them both to jump behind rocks. "I got this one!" Jales yelled. Finn nodded. "Sandslash!" Sandslash popped out of her ball, looked at the fire, and nodded. She started digging deep into the snow. The fire suddenly went away, then a desperate scream from Magcargo was all that was heard.

"What the!" the Chainer yelled. Sandslash then flew out of the snow and landed in front of him, snarling like a rabid animal, spikes pointed up in the air. "Hey... i didn't hurt u..." The Chainer said. Sandslash took a step forward. "AAAH!" the Chainer ran to the direction of the temple. Sandslash walked back to Jales and smiled. "Slash, slash!" she said as she returned to her pokeball.

"Lets go inside the temple!" Jales said, getting antsy at the thought that he could finally avenge his mom. Finn nodded and just ran behind Jales, who took off towards the door. The door was knocked off its hinges, so they just ran through.

"N-no way..." what the boys saw was pure torture... A giant pokemon that looked similar to Regirock was being torched from every direction. He tried to fight off the intruders, but it was just to much of them. Red hoods and flames covered the entire temple, raising its temperature far beyond normal.

"To hell with this!" Finn had fire in his eyes. Jales scanned the room, looking for a strategy that would work against this great number. "Walrien!" Finn threw a pokeball.

"Finn! don't rush into this!"

Finn didn't care. All that was on his mind was defeat every Chainer in the room. "EARTHQUAKE!" The attack shook up the entire room, all of the fire stopped and the attention was turned to the duo. The numerous fire Pokemon all glared and charged at the group.

"Thanks alot, Finn!" Jales grabbed a ball off of his belt. "Go, Nidoking!" The large Pokemon came out roaring, ready for battle. "Poison sting!" He shot poisonous barbs out of his mouth at high speed levels, cutting the number of Pokemon. "Now, do your own thing!" Nidoking nodded. He rushed into battle, crushing pokemon as quickly as they approached. Jales pulled out a pair of weighted arm guards his dad gave him to get stronger. He rushed into battle.

Walrien shot a trail of water at two approaching Houndooms. A Charizard flew above them and shot a stream of fire. "Walrien, ice beam!" The ice clipped the approaching Pokemon's wings, causing it to crash to the ground. "Body slam!" The Charizard looked up with fear as Walrien's large body came down upon it with a thud. "Good job!

"Aurgh! Aurgh! Aurgh!" Walrein clapped and jumped on Charizard over and over.

"NIDO!" Nidoking rushed into a group of the enemies. He was surrounded by a group of Houndour and Magmar. He smirked as the first Houndour rushed him. He lowered his horn and knocked it in the air. He then realized it was a trap and quickly ducked away from two Magmars from each side, causing them to hit each other. His hands received a purple aura around it as he jabbed them. He then ensued to brawling with the other opponents. He punched a Magmar in his chest and thigh, then lashed out with his tail to knock over the remaining Houndour. He then backed away dodging two Magmars punches. As he dodged, he didn't notice that another snuck behind him and punched him with a handful of flames. "GUARGH!" He roared and released a strong Hyper beam in a circular motion, blasting away the remaining Pokemon.

"Hut!" Jales ducked a punch from a Magmar and punched him in the gut. He then back-flipped as a Charmeleon slashed at him. He chopped it in the neck, knocking it unconscious, and threw it at a nearby group of enemies. He looked toward the monstrous Pokemon and saw that the hooded men were circling it, their palms glowing with magic.. The floor around them was glowing a bright red. "That's Forbidden Magic!" Jales said. He jumped over a stream of fire coming from a Charmeleon and punched it in the nose, knocking it backwards. He ran towards the magic circle, dodging the incoming attacks. Suddenly, he was covered in a thick smog. He covered his face. He saw a little spark shine. His eyes popped open, realizing it was an attack and jumping out of the way. When he landed, he saw a man and his Magmortar.

The same man from his nightmares.

Jales was filled with rage. ""BASTARD!" Jales charged at the man. The Chainer simply dodged and smiled. Jales swung constantly at the man to no avail.

"Time to put an end to this." Magmortar nodded and glew with power. Jales face was filled with terror. He attempted to move, but was tripped over by the man. He smiled as he slowly disappeared. "Self- Destruct!"

Magmortar grimaced as he released the energy building up inside of him. Jales only could stare as he was consumed by the explosion...

When Jales sat up, he was surrounded by rubble. He looked around and saw that the temple was in ruins. He wondered how he survived. He then saw a badly bruised Nidoking on the ground beside him, his back injured to a high degree. Finn ran towards Jales and helped him to his feet.

"This is not good." he said. He knelt beside Nidoking. Nidoking looked at him in extreme pain, and closed his eyes back. We need to get him to town, quickly! Mamoswine!" He threw out his Pokeball and a large Pokemon with brown fur and large tusks appeared. "Place him on your back and lets hurry to the village!"

"Mamo!" Mamoswine lifted Nidoking with his tusks and the group rushed to the town.

The group sat in the waiting room of the Pokemon Center. Jales sat with his head in his hands. Finn stood with his shoulder's crossed, leaning against the door. The door to the emergency room finally opened and exited Nurse Joy.

"How is he?" Jales rushed to her and asked.

"He's gonna live... but can't fight for a while. He also doesn't want you to see him in a weakened state. He wants you to leave him and meet up at a future time..."

Jales looked down. He clenched his fists, and shook with rage. "Another person hurt because of me being weak..." He felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked back and saw Finn.

"Hey, it's not your fault. We'll get them next time." As Jales looked into his white eyes, he knew that he was telling the truth. "I'll join you on your trip, just let me go grab a few supplies. Then we're headed to Hearthome. You've probably realized that this is a dead-end city... so we'll retrace back there..."

"I thought you couldn't leave?" Jales said.

"Well, my mom can handle herself. I have to hunt down those guys... they make to many people unhappy. I'll meet you at the gate." Finn left the Center, leaving Jales to think. He looked to the ceiling and felt like his quest for world restoration was finally getting closer.


	4. Chapter 4: Enter Ninji!

Chapter 3

Hoenn

Ninji Stone sat at a table, sharpening his sword. It was hard being alone on the road, especially when you were as paranoid as him. He stood up and looked at himself in a mirror. He smiled at how handsome he was, his blue hair reflecting nicely off of his armor. He put his pokeball's on his waist as he exited. He tipped the innkeeper and smiled at her making her blush hard .

He looked around the strip of land called Lilycove City he was on. It looked nothing like his father told him. It wasn't as energy packed as he was told. It still had a good amount of people, but it wasn't as alive. The Chainer's attacked the town numerous times, scaring people away from it. No one visited the museum. The paintings just sit and collect dust.

The store only sells basic items. The Chainers came and took all the good items to use on their own. The harbor only docks a single boat. The fan club became a house where the teens hung out, usually bullying and taking money from the weak. Ninji had to fight off three on his first trip here... teaching them not to mess with him.

He was excited about today. It would be his first return home. He left at fifteen to become strong. He started with his friend Ben, but Ben got hurt before they left the island and couldn't leave. He also left Ben's bratty sister, Mayumi.

"Hey Ninji!" Ninji flinched as he heard the loud voice yell his name. He turned and saw a brown haired man in a beach shirt smiling and waving at him.

"Marius..." Ninji said. Marius was going to drive Ninji to Mossdeep on his ship, S.S. Tidal. He inherited it from Captain Stern when he passed. His improvements made it faster than it was before.

"So you ready kid?" Marius asked with a smirk on his face. He stood at around 5'11 and looked down on Ninji. Ninji liked Marius and trusted him, he was the reason that he left off of the island!

''Of course. Whenever you are." He stood with one hand on his hip, the other on the sword hilt.

"Alright!" Marius said. " Follow me!" He ran to the rundown harbor. He was really energetic. He was only 29, but he behaved like a kid.

Marius rushed on the ship and went to his driver seat. Ninji went in the ship and went into his favorite cabin. He knew that it would take around thirty minutes to get to his location, so he released his Pokemon.

"Scizor, Aggron, Mawile, Metagross, Sheildon, Magnezone! Go have fun!" he threw all of his balls out and the Pokemon appeared. They each left to do whatever they pleased. This wasn't Scizor's first time on the ship and he showed them around. Ninji took off his armor and laid down. He fell asleep quickly, even though he just woke up.

"We hit land!"

Ninji jumped up and grabbed his sword, alarmed by the loud man's voice. He wiped his eyes and put his armor on. When he left the room, he saw his whole team looking out the door and windows. Marius stood in the doorway, preventing them from getting out.

"Hey, this is Ninji's home. He's the first to see it." Ninji walked toward the door and put his hand on it. He smiled as he slowly pushed it open. When he finally looked outside, he was tackled to the ground.

"NINJI! NINJI! YOU"RE ALIVE!" He looked at who tackled him. When he saw the long red hair with the slim green streak, he knew who it was.

"Hey Mayumi..." He said, blushing. Even though he attracted many women, he never had one this close to him. She was rubbing her face in his chest crying. "It's OK. I'm here." he smiled. Suddenly he felt a hard slap across his face.

"How dare you leave us like that! You was supposed to leave with Ben! Now you come back smiling like everything's ok! No, its not!" She stood up and stormed away "It's not like anybody missed you, anyway!" . Ninji was left feeling silly and embarrassed. He smiled at her immaturity. His Pokemon giggled and smirked at him.

There was a big group of the islanders waiting to see him. He walked through and greeted all of them. He noticed his dad wasn't there. When he thought he was finished, he felt someone looking at him and grabbed his sword.

"Hey punk!"He turned to see someone wearing a shawl covering their entire body standing there.

"What do you want?" Ninji removed his sword.

"To come to my island, you have to prove your worth..." The man removed half of his shawl and threw out his Pokeball. "Monferno!" the little monkey Pokemon came out prepared for a battle.

"Hmm!" Ninji smirked. " Scizor!" Scizor appeared super fast beside Ninji. The man looked surprised, but prepared as well.

"Flame thrower!" Monferno inhaled, then released a large wave of fire. It was lightning fast, but so was Scizor.

"X-scissor!" Scizor took the attack head on. He started flapping his wings to cool himself off, and fly towards Monferno. The more he took the attack, the faster he flew towards Monferno. Right when they were face to face, the Pokemon stared at each other and smirked. Monferno let go of the blast and jumped back.

"Time for close combat. Get him!" Monferno ran at Scizor.

"Scizor, the same!" Scizor flew into battle.

The Pokemon punched, kicked, clawed, and everything in between. They each were taking damage and dealing out about the same amount. After a few seconds that lasted forever the Pokemon separated. They both were panting.

"OK Scizor, we gotta win this in one punch..."

"Scizorr!" Scizor nodded in agreement.

"The same Monferno!"

"Ferno!" Monferno nodded.

"Metal claw!"

"Fire punch!"

"Leaf Blade!" A green blur flew across the battle field. The two Pokemon each fell backwards, instantly KO'd by this attack.

"Aww,come on sis!" The shawled man yelled. He removed his shawl to show his signature red hair. He kept it in a ponytail down to his back with two bangs hanging to the front. He wore a priceless smile. Looking at him made Ninji smile. They walked up to each other and shook hands. Ben then unexpectedly grabbed Ninji and hugged him.

"I missed you man!" he said.

"I m-missed you too..." Ninji hugged back. They separated. "Man it's bin a while. I've bin having nightmares about the night when... you know..."

"Yea..." Ben said. "Lost the use of my arm that day. Had to get it separated to not slow me down." He took off the remaining part of the shawl. His body was muscular, but he was missing his left arm, not even a nub. This angered Ninji. If only he were strong enough to protect him...

"Hey man, don't beat yourself up for it. It was my choice to fight that Magmar. Not yours..."

"... your right... But it was to protect me..." Ninji looked at Ben, who was like a big brother to him. He taught him everything, from swords to girls. When Magmar tried to fire punch Ninji, Ben jumped in the way and blocked the hit.

"Now let's go see Mr. and Mrs. Stone. Ben wrapped his arm around Ninji and they walked up toward the Stone's house. They didn't see Grovyle and Mayumi sneaking to follow them.

"Dad, I'm home!" Ninji walked into their little home. His dad was worth millions, he never knew why he didn't build a bigger house.

"Looks like no ones here, dude..." Ben said. They walked around, looking at the different stones that were on display. Some were large, some were under a microscope. He recognized some, but others were brand new to him.

"Dads been collecting more..." Ninji said. They approached a brownish rock with holes in it, sorta like Swiss cheese. It glew an ominous color. It felt like it was calling him to touch it. "What's this...?" Ninji reached out to touch it.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you..." Ninji pulled out his sword at the comment. As he turned, he looked into a face that matched his, with a little age and a graying mustache.

"Dad?" he said.

"The one and only?" Steven said sarcastically.

"Yes... that's a meteorite that was discovered in another region..."

"Another... region? I thought that the Chainers cut off any communication with the other regions.

"Well they did, but I'm a Stone. When we want something done, we get it done!" he winked at his son. "Isn't that our code?"

"Your dad's so cool..." Ben whispered.

"This meteorite is very special... it's powers aren't fully understood, but I think it's hiding something. The Chainers are hunting it... it's only a matter of time before they show up here to look for it... But they wouldn't expect me to have it out in the open like this."

"Hey, uh ,I have to take a pee..." Ben stood up and walked out. The two men watched him leave.

"Son..." Steven said turning to Ninji. "I'm gonna trust it in you to make the right choices. Not everyone are your friends. And sometimes, you have to put personal feelings to the side to get things done... Just remember that... Trust is earned not demanded... choose out your friends carefully... Phoebe said your future is greater than mines... I hope she's right..." Ninji never saw his dad look so serious, except when he was little and dropped his rare stones in the sea. Ben walked into the room looking nervous.

"Hey, I'm back." He said, happily.

"Good!" Steven patted Ninji on the shoulder as he stood up. "Now let me show you some-"

Before Steven could finish his sentence, there was a huge explosion at the Space Center.

"Mindy!" He grabbed his Pokeballs and ran out the door.

"Mom's in there! Come on, Ben!" Ninji said.

"I'll catch up to you!" Ben replied. They nodded at each other and went their separate ways.

"What did all of those stuff dad said mean..?" Ninji thought as he ran toward the Space Center. "Saving Mom comes first!" he told himself. He heard footsteps. He looked back to see Mayumi running to catch up in her combat boots, with Grovyle beside her.

"I-i'm coming to!" she said.

"The more the merrier!" Ninji replied.


	5. Chapter 5: Sparking the Flames

Chapter 4

The flames grew larger as Ninji and Mayumi got closer to the space center. Ninji was in a rush, his mom was in their. They were suddenly cut off by two men in blue cloaks.

"Move out of the way!" Ninji growled. "I don't have time for this!"

"You are a mere nuisance to our plans..." The first man said.

"Indeed..." the second agreed.

"Grovyle... It's our turn!" Mayumi said.

"Grovyle!" The leaves on his arms became blades. He faced the two men.

"Darn... my Pokemon aren't with me... They're probably at the space center already..." Ninji said, drawing his sword.

"Don't worry. We'll handle this!" Mayumi winked at Ninji. "I'll probably be finished before you get to the center. Grovyle doesn't know when to quit sometimes!"Mayumi smiled.

"O-OK!" Ninji sheathed his sword and took off toward the space center.

Mayumi faced the two attackers. "I would go easy on you, but I don't like you one bit!" She stuck out her tongue.

"Buizel! Croconaw!" The first man sent out his Pokemon.

"Huntail! Qwilfish!" The second sent out his duo.

"Four on 1... piece of cake!" Mayumi said as her Grovyle ran into battle.

Ninji looked at the large building, undecided on what to do. He saw Scizor rushing in and out saving people. Mawile helped throw sand on the building, trying to out the fire. Sheildon and Metagross helped carry people to the Pokemon Center. Magnezone just sat in the background, not willing to test his steel in the fire. Aggron ran to Ninji's side.

"Aggro, agg!" his colossal Pokemon roared.

"Right! We must get in the building, and quickly!" He jumped on Aggron's back. Aggron fell to all four feet and ran toward the building. "ROAR!" he sent a large hyperbeam through a wall. When they ran in the room, Ninji felt a presence.

"We're not alone, Bud..." he said. Aggron let loose a soft growl in agreement. They looked around the room, searching for the enemies.

"Floatzel, hydro pump!" Aggron swiftly dodged out of the way as he got blasted from two opposite directions. He ran to one side of the room, chasing down one of the Floatzel. "Aqua jet!" The other hit him from behind, knocking Ninji off of his partner. Ninji stood up, gripping his sword. He looked toward Aggron. Although he was tough, he couldn't take much more of this. He was weak against water!

"Floatzel, Aqua jet!" Floatzel attacked quickly, zooming around the room. Aggron and Ninji were hit numerous times. The loud impact of the steel surrounded the room. "Blizzard!" The Aqua jet was surrounded by ice and sped up, crushing the partners. Aggron fell to his knees. Ninji was happy he wore his armor, because even though he probably had broken bones by now, he would've lost his life.

"Now Floatzel! Hydro Cannon!"

"Hydro Cannon? Floatzel doesn't learn that!" Two Floatzel from both sides of the room came out into the open, charging up an attack. Their bodies glew with the great water attack. "Release!" The water attack moved at high speed towards the two. Suddenly electricity surrounded the room. The two Floatzel took major damage, considering that they were covered in water. Ninji looked up and saw his Magnezone. Magnezone flew towards him, making sure that he was OK.

The Floatzel returned to their ball's and two men on either side of the room ran towards the hole that was created by Aggron. "Aggron, return. Magnezone, after those two!" Aggron did as told, and Magnezone let out his deep battle cry and ran after the two men. Mawile ran in from the outside to assist her partner.

"Maawhile!" she sung out.

"Thanks!" The duo ran up the stairs. They saw the different sized spaceships and satellites on their way up. Ninji saw all of the floors empty, and only hoped that the people were evacuated and not terminated. Ninji then kicked in the last door. He saw his dad kneeling down, defeated by these horrible men. His Metagross was banged up. A Blastoise and Feraligatr with angered eyes stared at the Metagross. A man wearing a blue scarf on his head with a graying goatee stared at Steven, smirking. They charged up an attack.

"Hydro pump!"

"Iron Defense!" Mawile jumped in the way and blocked the attack. The man smiled and looked at Ninji.

"So you brought your brat, eh?" Steven looked back at Ninji.

"What are you doing? You shouldnt've came!" He panted out.

"Dad... I'm going to protect you!" Ninji and Mawile ran forward.

"Halt... or the hussie get's it..." the man motioned for two men to come forward. They each held a lady by an arm.

"Mom!" Ninji yelled.

"Now now... stay over there..." The man said. "If your father would be kind enough to give us the stone we asked for... this all can be avoided..."

Steven looked like he had the world on his shoulders. "Mindy..." he said under his breath. He hung his head low.

"I'll save mom... and Dad won't give u anything!" as Ninji rushed toward the man, he felt a strong yet gentle grip on his leg. He looked down and there was Mawile, biting. In her eye's he could tell that she meant for him to stop. He froze and looked down. "Well I can't just stand here!"

"Leaf blade!" The Feraligatr was sent spiraling backwards, KO'd by the attack.

"What's the meaning of this! I was told that the strongest on this island was a steel type! His brat was OK, but now who is this?"

"I'm Mayumi!" The red haired girl entered the room smiling. "And you're going down! Now Grovyle!"

The ground opened up beneath Blastoise and he was sent crashing to the ceiling. "Leaf Blade!" Blastoise was struck numerous times before he hit the ground. His eye's spiraled over and he was knocked out. "That's the end of you!" Mayumi said. She stood triumphant and put up a peace sign.

"You cease to amaze me..." Ninji said.

"Now leave this island! We have done nothing to you! Just let us live our normal lives, without you attacking again!"

"Boss! I got it-!" The door swung open. Ben stood there, holding onto Steven's meteorite.

"B-Ben..?" Mayumi said. Steven looked at him with anger in his eyes. Ninji looked astonished.

"Put the stone down, Ben." Steven struggled to stand up. He approached Ben, slowly. "You might've had a hard life, but a criminal life is not for you..."

"What do you know, Mr. Stone?" Ben retaliated. "You've bin rich all of your life. You don't know how I feel. Me and Mayumi practically grew up ourselves. We lost our mom when I was eight, she was six. Dad never came to see us once. All we have is his name and the occasional 'you look just like your father!' Everyone has their own life to lead. I think I just found mine..."

"Th-then I'll fight you..." Mayumi said.

"Mawile!" Mawile agreed.

"Grass and steel . It'll be suicide." Ben walked past the Ninji and Mayumi. As they passed, he and Ninji gave each other a death glare. "Arcanine." he opened his pokeball a golden Arcanine appeared. "Teleport." He and the man disappeared. He and Ninji staring at each other all the while. When they were finally out of view, Ninji and Steven both fainted due to their injuries.

"Look at our beautiful home. Ruined." Mindy Stone said. She was filed with tears as she sat by her son and husbands hospital beds. The town was ruined. The houses were barely standing. The space center was still standing, but badly banged up. Ninji looked down at his battered body. The doctor said that he broke two ribs and bruised his hip. Everything else was minor. A few days and he'll be back on his feet, but not his full self.

"I'm not leaving." Steven said. All of the members of the town were on the ship, headed for Lilycove. Steven stood up. "I have to finish research."

"But what happens if things go bad?" Mindy asked.

"Skarmory will fly me home." He picked up his crutch and wobbled off the ship. A good bit of people followed, wanting to finish their research too.

There was a knock on their door. "Come in!" Mindy said. Mayumi entered. She looked sad.

"Hey..." she said.

"Hey..." Ninji replied, still looking at his father wobbling out the window.

"Umm... I'll go... do something!" Mindy left the room in a hurry.

Mayumi walked near Ninji and sat on his bed by his feet. She looked at him and a tear formed. It made her cry seeing him like that. He always usually looked so confident but now...

"Stop." Mayumi looked at Ninji confused. He smiled at her. "It's OK. I'm OK. This is an obstacle that I must cross... and I'll deal with it when the time comes..."Mayumi burst into tears. Ninji grabbed her and put her face in his shoulder. As he hugged her, he made a vow. He would never make her cry again, and protect her at all means necessary. And when him and Ben meet again, they will battle until one of them couldn't battle anymore...


	6. Chapter 6: The Ghost's Shadow

Kanto

"Hmm. You guys suck." Alex returned his Mismagius to her pokeball. He beat three trainers at once. They all looked at him in shock. They used Three pokemon each, he used one.

"I thought he was weak..." A bulky hiker said. "I mean, who wears a tuxedo anymore?"

"Or nerdy glasses..." said a youngster.

"Or reads a book all day..." a lass said.

Alex wore a full black suit and tie, with a purple shirt under the blazer. Black running shoes ,black fingerless gloves, and black rimmed reading glasses finished his attire. He didn't need the glasses, but he put on a good boy look to fool his challengers. He also carried around a copy of Sun Tzu's The Art of War which he read constantly.

The three opponents gave Alex his prize money and he walked away. He just made it through the Rock Tunnel. It's been eight years since he came through that cave. He was returning to his home, the orphanage in Lavender Town. He was raised by the aging Mr. Fuji. Mr. Fuji taught him to love Pokemon, and he treats every one that he meets as a family member.

Alex walked towards the town with his hands in his pocket. Being here made him reminisce about his childhood. Even though most of it was a blur to him, he remembered the good times with him and Mr. Fuji. He didn't like the other children, they were too... childish.

The familiar shape of the Pokemon tower started to form. He spent most of his days in there, talking to the ghost Pokemon. This tower is what sparked his interest in ghost type Pokemon. He was the only person in the town,excluding Mr. Fuji, who was brave enough to climb to the top of the tower.

"Wow. I'm finally home..." Alex looked up at the town and smiled. The town was quiet, like always. He liked it like that, nobody to bother him. Just leave him to himself and he was satisfied. He walked past the Pokemon Center, he had no trouble at all getting through the cave or it's challengers. He walked right up to Mr. Fuji's home/orphanage. He smiled as he opened the door and walked in.

The home was empty. The house looked clean, surprisingly, considering that Mr. Fuji raised children of all ages. He walked all through the rooms, then up the next flight. The whole place was empty.

Alex exited the building, figuring that Fuji would be at the Pokemon Tower.

"Hey, you there!" Alex stopped and looked up. He saw a kid about sixteen staring back at him. The kid wore a short sleeved plain gray shirt, black hoodie with gray dog ears with black fur inside the ear attached to the hood top and a big furry black tail attached to near the bottom of the hoodie, gray pants tucked in boots and behind leg warmers, black mountain hiking boots, furry black leg warmers covering from the ankle to just below the knee, furry black gloves with sharp claws attached to the end of each finger, gray metal dog collar, and had a three clawed scar under his left eye.

"_Amateur..."_ Alex thought. "What do you want, kid?" He asked,, grabbing his Pokeball just in case.

"You look suspicious! As defender of this town, I will destroy you!" He said in a calm voice, gripping a Pokeball. " Mightyena, go!" The largeblack and gray wolf appeared, howling a battle cry.

"Humph. Weak. Go Dusknoir!" Alex threw out his large trusty friend. Dusknoir appeared and crossed his arms. He shuddered as he looked at Mightyena. "Intimidate, huh?" Alex smirked.

"Yea, and now, shadow ball!" A large ball of darkness blasted into Dusknoir's direction.

"Dusknoir, you also send a shadow ball!" The two black orbs collided and exploded. When the smoke cleared, Mightyena was nowhere in sight. "Where is he...?" suddenly the ground under the duo started shaking.

"Hyper beam!" A large wave flew out of the ground and blasted Dusknoir. Dusknoir smirked as the wave consumed him.

"No damage.. " Alex said. The hyper beam changed to a blackish color.'

"Mix the shadow ball and hyper beam!" the kid yelled.

"Dusknoir!" the black wave consumed the pokemon. As the wave died down, Dusknoir stood in the middle, covered by a sphere.

"Protect... Just in time, too." The kid said. Mightyena jumped out of the ground. It shook off the gravel and growled. He was breathing heavily. "It looks like we have to win this with one hit..."

"Yena!" Mightyena growled in agreement.

Dusknoir looked just as beat up. "Time to finish this, right friend?" Alex smiled at Dusknoir. Dusknoir smiled back and nodded in agreement.

"Shadow Ball!" The ball flew at each of them and collided in the center. It flew back and forth, each trying to gain advantage of the other. Both Pokemon looked like they were using all of their strength.

"Stop." The blast spiraled and disappeared. There was only one man with enough authority to stop both of these Pokemon just from a command. Alex smiled and looked toward the Pokemon Tower.

"Hello again, Mr. Fuji." he said.

"So that kids name is Shadow, huh?" Alex said. He and Mr. Fuji enjoyed a cup of tea in Mr. Fuji's home. Mr. Fuji was really old now, looking like his day was coming in any minute. Numerous children ran around the building playing. Older children practiced Pokemon battles on the top floor.

"Yes. He's the same as you, doesn't know his parents. He has very advanced fighting abilities. You've won four Pokemon Leagues and the Battle Frontier, and you still had to go all out on him."

Alex knew that Mr. Fuji was telling the truth. He nearly lost to the brat. The kid was probably stronger than he was at that age.

"So, how's everything in Lavender?" Alex asked. "Anything new?"

"No no... we were attacked a few times by the Chainers, but me and Marowak took good care of them." He coughed heavily.

"I see... so you've been attacked... what could they want with this town...?" Alex stood up and paced. He then looked out the window. He saw Shadow surrounded by a gang of people wearing dark brownish clothing. His Mightyena was badly beaten. Numerous rock type Pokemon surrounded him, and he was hurt just as badly as his Pokemon. Alex quickly rushed to help the kid. "We'll talk later, Mr. Fuji!" Mr Fuji smiled and nodded.

"Picking on a kid? Pathetic." The Chainers all looked at Alex. "One Pokemon vs all of yours! Gengar, shine!" He sent out his purple buddy. The Gengar was strong and only could be out powered by Dusknoir. Gengar giggled uncontrollably. "Dark Pulse!" Gengar put his hands together and formed a large black ball. He then separated them and sent numerous waves of energy at the opponents. He KO'd more than half of the Pokemon with one attack! "Now, sludge bomb!" Gengar opened his mouth and shot out sludge like a rapid gun. It easily wiped out the remaining opponents. They returned their Pokemon and retreated towards the Rock Tunnel. Alex rushed to Shadow's side.

"Get away from me!" Shadow batted away Alex's open hand. "I didn't ask for your help!" Mightyena growled while advancing toward Alex.

"Hey, suit yourself..." Alex said. He returned Gengar to it's Pokeball. "I'm going to catch some Z's in the orphanage... You coming?" he turned and started toward the orphanage. "Fried Magikarp and Pecha Berry smoothies for dinner..."

"P-pecha berry smoothy..?" Shadow's mouth began to water. Alex smiled. Shadow quickly ran into the orphanage and sat at the dinner table.

Alex laid in the bed with his hands behind his head. Even though the pajamas he were giving were comfortable, he couldn't sleep. He always felt uneasy when he first came to a town. He laid there, looking at the ceiling. He then heard footsteps. Whispering slowly followed.

"Are you sure it's a good idea?" one voice said.

"Yea... (whisper whisper)... sleeping. {Whisper whisper} top of the tower!" There was a sound of foot steps, then the door closed. Alex laid silent for a couple of seconds. He then stood up and pulled on his clothing. He walked toward the door then stopped.

"You're coming to, aren't you?" He said. Shadow fumbled out of his room door.

"How did you know I was there!" he whispered loudly.

"Come on. I don't like the way this is going. We have to find out what's at the top of the tower."

"Right!" Shadow said. They opened the door and headed toward the famed Pokemon Tower.


	7. Chapter 7

I forgot to say, I dont own Pokemon, just the story!

Chapter 7:Sneaking on a Shadow

"What is this place?" Alex looked at all of the advanced technology. It looked more liike a hardware store than a cemetary.

"Well... they kinda turned the cemetary into a radio tower..." Alex's eyes popped open. He was at a loss of words.

"S-so... what about... the Pokemon?" Alex asked.

"I'm... not sure. I never really thought about it..." Shadow saicratching his puppy ear, as if thinking. "Maybe it's upstairs..." The two walked to the stairs in the right of the building. It was pointed downward.

"That's not gonna work." Alex said. "The cementary was located upstairs." He walked down the stairs. "The only thing down there is boxes and equipment..."

"Hmm... So where would they be headed in this tower... everything is cut off..." Shadow scratched his ear again. "THIS SUCKS!" he punced a poster on the wall. It had many elements painted on it. He suddely heard a click, and the stairs shifted upward.

"Good job. Now lets go!" Alex took off up the stairs. Shadow followed behind him. Suddenly, a purple mist surrounded the room.

"W-what's going on!" Shadow asked.

"Relax." Alex replied. He walked through the mist. It slowly started to disperse. In the middle of it Shadow stood with Gengar and Dusknoir beside him. Ghost Pokemon rose out of the ground and ceiling to greet the trio. It made Shadow shiver a little.

Alex looked at Shadow. "We can advance now. I'm leaving these two here to keep them company, but we need to get to the top of this tower!"

"Right!" Shadow took off toward Alex. They ran to the other end of the room and walked up the stairs. They ran through all of the levels until they reached what they guessed was the top. The boys knelt over panting, obviously out of breath.

"Good job, my children." They heard an all too familiar voice. Mr. Fuji looked at the boys with his kind eyes.

"Mr. Fuji!" The boys yelled.

Mr. Fuji smiled. "Why did you follow me?" He asked with a smile.

"To save you! Weren't you being abducted...?" Shadow asked while approaching Mr. Fuji. Alex gripped a Pokeball.

"Back away from him..." Alex said. He had a serious look in his eyes.

"Alex... what's wrong? Don't you trust the man who raised you?" His smile grew wider.

"Shadow... don't trust him. It's a trap..." Alex said again, narrowing his eyes.

"Why not!" Shadow said. This is the man that raised me! He brought me in when no one else would! He taught me about Pokemon, and how to love and care for them! I trust him with my life!"

Alex smirked. "Well listen. I understand you, because he did the same for me. But I also know that there are two people behind us,waiting to attack." Shadow looked back and saw shadows moving. "And also... look at your feet." Shadow looked down and saw that he was being covered by sand. The Pokemon doing it was obviously adept st it, because he never even felt it!

"N-no..." Shadow looked at Mr. Fuji. He continued his kind smile.

"Alex... I taught you to be so observant. It looks like that might be my downfall. Strata, Gaya."

"Yes sir!" A boy with sandy brown hair and a girl with a darker shade came out of the shadows. The boy looked about 11. He kept a serious look on his face. He wore the typical camper beige uniform. The girl was at least 18. She looked more relaxed. Her face sported a smirk. Her hair hung in a long ponytail. She wore a tight fitting beige shirt and a beige short skirt.

"Strata," the boy looked at Mr. Fuji with determination in his eyes. "Gaya." The girl smirked and pushed a bang out of her face. "I want you to each take on one of them. My four best pupils!"

"How about I take you, and Shadow take on the two brats?" Alex asked.

"... No." Mr. Fuji smiled. He was suddenly snatched up by a long pink rope. On a second look, Alex realized it was a tongue... Belonging to a Lickilicky. He waved as the Pokemon jumped out of the roof with him.

"Lets go, Twerp!" Shadow said.

"Who're you calling twerp, Poochy?" The kid yelled. Shadow was infuriated. He grabbed a Pokeball. " Zoroark! Rip him to shreds!" Zoraork roared as he appeared in a dark and purple light.

"Gible! Make him run with his tail between his legs!" Gible appered and roared. Zoroark didn't budge. Gible laughed nervously and scratched his head.

"Hone Claw!"they both yelled. The Pokemon claws glew a dark purple.

"Dragon Claw!" Gible caught Zoroark in the chest. He stumbled back. "Dragon rage!" a blue blast quickly flew and knocked the Pokemon back.

"Zoroak, Night Burst!" Zoroark let out a roar tha filled the room. He lifted hisarms and slammed them into the ground. Gible tried running away, but the shockwave caught him, an instant KO.

"You cheated!" Strata yelled. He returned Gible and grabbed another Pokeball.

"Hold it." Gaya yelled. She grabbed a Pokeball off of her belt. "Your turn, geek." she said. "Vibrava, be beautiful and win for me!" Vibrava flew in a small circle before landing again.

"Hmmm! Rotom!" Rotom let out electric shocks and flew at the Vibrava. "Shadow ball!"

"Vibrava, counter with a beeeeeeeautiful double team!" Vibrava twirled and flipped through the air, along with her clones. There where so much, that Rotom was confused. "Now, Supersonic!" All of the Vibrava batted their wings and sent sonic waves that confused Rotom.

"Rotom hang in there!" Alex yelled.

"Rotom, Ominous Wind!"

"Vibrava Faint-" all of the Vibrava's flew in quick circles around Rotom. "Attack!" All of them flew in at the same time and knocked him down. His eye's spirraled over, symbolizing him fainting.

"I... lost..." Alex fell to his knees.

"Now for your last beuty trick. Sandstorm!" The Vibrava's flew around Strata and Gaya, rising them in the sandstorm. "By cutie!" They flew out of the roof.

"How... could I lose...?" Alex said. "I havven't lost in... three years..." Alex looked in shock.

"Well your not invincible. Get up! We have to report to the townspeople!" Shadow lifted Alex up. Dusknoir and Gengar rose out of the ground and grabbed the beside teleported and appeared outside of the Pokemon Tower. The entire town was in the streets staring at the boys.

"Mr. Fuji... is gone." A little girl said.

"Yea..." Shadow replied. "He wont be coming back this time..." He wiped a single tear from his eyes. "So whose gonna watch over us...?"

"I'll do it." A lady with brown hair and a green dress on walked into the town. A Clefable and Blissey stood beside her.

"Who're you?" Alex asked regaining his composture. Everyone seemed much calmer when she appeared.

"I'm Daisy Oak." Everyone started whispering.

"To coordinator Daisy?"

"Oak's Grandaughter?"

"The Gym Leader Gary's sister?"

Daisy smiled as she walked up to Shadow. "You can't stay here."

"W-what!" Shadow said. He looked hurt.

"You're a great trainer. This world is in danger, and I got a good feeling that you can help it. So, you can take my advice and leave."

"B-but where do we go?" Alex asked.

"Hmm... my brother infiltrated their base, in Celadon, and they are headed to Cinnabar. That should be your next stop." She turned and headed toward Mr. Fuji's home. Come kids, it's 3 in the mornin!" Everyone left and headed to their home.

"You ready, Alex?" Shadow asked.

"Yes. I'm not the strongest trainer, so I can only get stronger." He looked to the south. " That's the quickest way. Let's head to the Pokemon center and rest." He started walking towards the west. "I'm headed to Saffron to stock on items and train. Catch you in the A.M. Rest up, we leave at 9."

"I'm leaving..." Shadow thought. "YES!" He sprinted to the Pokemon Center on all fours and fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Heart, Soul, and Fire

"New Bark Town!" Jed yelled. Jed has light green hair and dark violet eyes. He wears a leather jacket on top of a short sleeved white t-shirt he also wears jeans and white sneakers. He was the son of Aaron of the Elite Four. His skills were pretty good, He KO'd one of his dad's Pokemon before. He acted really young for his age, which was sixteen.

"Shut up, worm." Coal said. Coal was the daughter of Elite Four Flint. She wore a orange and red tee shirt and layered black pants. Her head was flowing with reddish brown hair. Her dark brown eyes is why she received her name. She raised an army of Vulpix, she loved them like family. She was the opposite of Jed, she acted older than she was, at thirteen.

They where sent to Johto to train more and beat the Elite Four there. They weren't allowed to battle their parents yet. Coal rode on her Fathers Drifblim and Jed rode his father's Yanmega.

"Hey, I'm excited! This is the same house that Gold was raised in! I read manga about his heroics!" He pulled out a manga and pointed to a kid with red clothing and black hair. "That's him!" He's the breeder, Red's the fighter, Blue's the Trainer, Green's the Evolver, Silver's the Exchanger, Crystal's the Capturer, Ruby's the contest master, Sapphire's the Gym master, Emeralds the Frontier master, Pearl is willpower, Diamond is emotion, and Platina is wisdom!

"Hmm... He's kinda cute." she said, ignoring everything else that he mentioned. "We're landing." Drifblim started to slowly descend. Jed was already on the ground, looking really happy. He was talking to random people. Coal finally made it down. She stuck her hands in her pocket and looked towards a large building in the north. Lots of Pokemon were running in and out.

"What's that?" Coal asked Jed. Jed's eyes lit up.

"Th-th-that's Gold's Pokemon House!" He said. "He raises and breeds Pokemon of every kind! I never thought I would see it close up!" He ran to the door and entered. Coal walked calmly behind him. When she entered, she was astonished by the size and the amount of Pokemon. She was over whelmed how so many pokemon could live in one place.

"Excuse me!" Coal looked over and saw Jed talking to a lady. "Are you Mr. Gold's mom?" He asked smiling.

"Yes I am!" she smiled back. "How are you doing?"

"I'm great! Is Mr. Gold here?" He asked excitedly.

"No, Gold left earlier today. He rushed out of the house earlier this week. I haven't heard from him all of this time!" she had a concerned look on her face. "I know he's a great trainer, but I hope nothings wrong with him..."

"I'll help find him!" Jed said.

"Really?" she said. "That would be great!"

"We'll be back in no time!" Jed said as he rushed out of the house.

Coal walked out behind him. "Hey Jed, if I don't have a battle soon, I'm going to be angry." She said.

"Y-yikes!" Jed said. He knew what she was capable of... and what her ace Vulpix, Max, could do. He shuddered of the thought.

"W-well lets head to route 29! I'm sure that there's strong trainers in that area!"

….. There weren't any strong trainers in that area.

In less than 5 minutes Coal scorched every trainer with her one Vulpix Lass.

"These all are newbies." she said, annoyed.

"Well... New bark... is for beginners..." The trainers all were running back to town, crying their eyeballs out.

"Try me on for size." A kid stepped out of the shadows. He had long red hair. He wore a smile like he knew he was going to win. He had big blue eyes, wore a red jacket with black outlining the pockets.

"You seem pretty sure of yourself!" Coal said smiling. She knew this kid was gonna give her a challenge.

"Can it be a double battle?" A girl with shorter brown hair came from behind him. She was also smiling. There was a mischievous look on her face. She sported a green skirt and a white shirt with buttons at th top.

"Sure!" Jed said excitedly.

"Go, Squirtle!" The boy threw his ball in the air and a blue turtle with a curled tail appeared.

"Go, Croconaw!" The girl let out a blue crocodile. It had red spikes along its back.

"Lass, come back!" The fire fox returned to her ball. "Go, Val!" She sent out another Vulpix. This one didn't look as experienced, but she still looked tough.

"Heracross!" A large blue beetle with a horn appeared out of the ball.

"Squirtle, Mist!" Squirtle let out a bluish mist that covered the battle field.

"Leer!" The girl yelled. Croconaw's eyes glew as he scanned through the mist. Him and Squirtle jumped back to back.

"Naw!" Croconaw pointed in the north direction.

"Water gun!" the kids yelled in unison.

The blasts collided and crashed into Heracross.

"Now Val, flamethrower!" Val jumped over Heracross and blasted the duo water Pokemon. They were barely affected.

"Megahorn, Heracross!" Heracross flew toward the duo. Croconaw tried to jump, but he was hit in his back and thrown into the air.

"Will-o-wisp!" A light blue flame flew at Croconaw and hit it, inflicting a burn.

"Croconaw!" The girl yelled.

"Close Combat!" Heracross flew at Croconaw and started attacking.

"Croconaw, ice punch and bite combo's!" Croconaw's claws glew and he attacked viciously.

"Bubble Squirtle!" Squirtle let bubbles loose. They flew around Val. She looked nervous.

"Ember!" Val let loose small balls of fire, popping the bubbles before they could reach her.

"Now Squirtle!" Squirtle popped out of the ground. "Aqua Tail!" He slapped Val viciously and knocked her into a tree.

"That's the end of her!" The boy smirked. Squirtle started dancing.

"Megahorn!" Croconaw was blasted backwards. He landed on his stomach, tongue hanging out of his mouth. "Now we're even!" Jed said. "Megahorn!" Heracross flew towards Squirtle.

"Squirtle, withdraw!" Squirtle pulled himself into his shell. "Watergun!" He shot out a blast of water and flew into Heracross's horn, knocking him off balance. "Ice beam!"

"Aerial Ace!" Heracross flew into the air, the icebeam barely missing him. He did a flip in the air and came crashing down. Dust filled the area. Everyone covered their eyes to prevent them from losing their sight. As the dust cleared, both Pokemon were laying on the ground, defeated.

"A draw..." Coal said. "If you would've aimed right, you could've beat him!"

"Well he beat you, so don't yell at me!" Jed yelled.

"Great match!" The girl yelled. They returned their Pokemon. "I'm Leaf." she said. "This is my brother, Soul!" He looked at the two with an annoyed expression.

"Cool." Coal said. "You guy's are pretty strong. What do you do for a living?"

"Don't ask question's." Soul said.

"Don't... irritate her!" Jed said in a scared tone.

"W-well I think that's our exit cue!" Leaf said. She grabbed her brother's wrist and ran towards Cherrygrove city.

"A-are you OK Coal?" Jed asked.

"Let's go bug boy..." She stumped forward.

"This is going to be one fun adventure..." Jed said in a sarcastic tone.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: The Long Togekiss Goodnightt

Fire was in Coal's eye's as she and Jed walked into Cherrygrove City. Jed stayed a few feet behind her, knowing how explosive she get's when she loses a battle. A draw match doesn't exist to her. She kicked open the Pokemon Center door, but was knocked to the ground by a man in a dark brown suit.

"Watch where your going!" She yelled at him, throwing up a fist.

"Shutup, girlie!" The walked past her and gave her a nasty scowl. He was tall and skinny, with blonde hair. He wore a brown one piece suit that looked like it was made of rocks.

"Why you-" Jed grabbed Coal as she was about to jump on the man. "Let me go Jed!"

"No, Coal! You need to heal Val first!" He strained holding her slim yet powerful figure.

"I'll just use Max then!" Coal reached for her Pokeballs. Jed grabbed her wrist.

"Please calm down Coal." He whined. The man kept moving like he didn't notice the argument.

"Wimp…" Coal mumbled. She yanked her arm from Jed and walked into the center. Jed let out a big sigh and followed behind her.

Coal walked to the counter and handed Nurse Joy all of her ball's, except one. Jed just gave her his Heracross.

"Thank you." Nurse Joy said. "They'll be ready in about thirty minutes. Feel free to shop at the mart, take a nap, or go to the diner as you wait." She gave them a smile and walked to the back room, with her Chansey following happily behind. When Coal turned around to walk away, she ran into a kid.

"Hey! Watch it!" she yelled at the kid.

"I'm sorry beautiful." He smirked at her. Upon second inspection, he looked to be around thirteen. He was slim with sandy brown hair, and he looked to be dressed like the first man she bumped. "Can I repay you with a date?" He gripped her hand, only to have it yanked away.

"Bug off, loser. I'm not in the mood!" She proceeded to walking out of the center.

"Suit yourself." The boy sat down in the center and grabbed a Pokemon magazine. He hummed a tune and casually read it. Jed noticed that there was only three people in the center. There was him, the pretty boy, and a large dark skinned man… whom it looked like was dressed the same as him. Jed suddenly had a hunch that they were up to something. He rushed outside to tell Coal.

Jed saw Cal sitting on a bench, petting Cass. Cass was the baby of her Vulpix team. She only appeared in a few battles. Jed smiled as he watched the scene before him. Coal turned into the nicest, sweetest girl when she was with her Pokemon. He didn't want to interrupt her private time, so he turned to walk back into the center.

Suddenly, he heard a loud scream. He ran toward the Pokemon Center. When he got to the door, he was knocked to the ground by the large man in brown. The man looked at him, and kept moving. He then saw the young boy running behind the man, smiling, with a bag over his shoulder. Jed gritted his teeth and ran into the center. He saw Nurse Joy standing tied to the ground with a thing string. Her Chansey lay beside her, KO'd.

"Are you ok?" Jed asked. "Where's the knives'?"

"Behind the counter, second drawer to the right!" Nurse Joy strained out. Jed ran behind her and starting cutting the string.

He looked up when he heard the center door open. He saw Coal with Cass beside her, fire in their eye's.

"Yes- but Chansey- they- they..!" Nurse Joy was breathing hard.

"Calm down ma'am." Jed said in a calming matter. "Tell me everything that happened." Coal checked the surrounding area, making sure nobody tried to sabotage them.

"Well… th-this boy came and said he needed to use the bathroom… I pointed it out too him… then… then… then I saw a red flash and was tied up… Then I heard Chansey screech…" Nurse Joy broke out into tears.

"What did they take?" Coal yelled at her.

"They.. They took… your Pokemon…" She said. Coal and Jed's eyes grew wide.

"What?" They yelled in unison.

"Come on, Cass!" Coal yelled as she ran out the door. Cass looked scared, but she still ran behind her.

"There we go!" Jed finally cut through the string. "Nurse Joy, you stay and heal Chansey up." he said. "We'll go get the bad guys!" he smiled reassuringly at her.

"Thank you…" Nurse Joy said. She stood up. "Hurry, before they escape!" She said.

"Right!" Jed ran out the door behind Coal. He ran toward Route 30. He dodged all of the wild Pokemon, feeling dread in his heart as he passed a sleeping Metapod. "I want a Butterfree… Not now Jed!" He ducked his head and kept running. He saw a house in the distance. He noticed a lock of red hair, surrounded by some brown figures. "Coal's in trouble!" he said.

"You're too pretty to fight. You should let me cater to you…" the kid said. He placed the bag of Pokeballs beside him.

"Shut it, and give me my Pokemon!" Coal yelled. Cass growled at the two.

"Ooo look at the baby!" the boy said. "It should be pacified!" He threw up a poke ball and out came a Lileep. "Zeus, I don't think I'm going to need you. Go help out Alex!" The large bulky man nodded, and went in the house.

Jed ran up beside Coal. "What'd I miss?" he asked.

"Just some pissing me off…" she growled.

"Lucky me…:" Jed said. He grabbed a poke ball. "Vespiqueen, help me out here!" A large queen bee flew out. It looked at Jed and blushed. Jed started blushing. "Not now! This is a serious matter!" Jed yelled. Vespiqueen looked at the kid and got serious.

"Two on one? Uncool." The kid said. "Geodude, make it even!" He threw up his ball and out came the rock with arms.

"Cass, ember!" Cass shot small fire pellets at her opponents. The two Pokemon didn't move, they just sat and endured the hit.

"… Really?" The boy smirked. "Lileep, bind." The Pokemon shot out a thin string that trapped the Pokemon. Cass strained to free herself, to no avail.

"Vespiqueen, power gem!" Vespiqueen made a big orange ball in her hands. She rose it above her head, and threw it at the Lileep. The Pokemon was knocked back.

"Impressive power. It's sad that that's a ground attack, however. Lileep, ingrain!" The Pokemon stuck it's roots in the ground and started glowing green. "Sunny day!" A large ball of fire flew from the Lileep into the air. "Now Geodude, rock throw!" The rock Pokemon started launching rocks at Vespiqueen. Vespiqueen quickly dodged all of the rocks. She kept flying in a straight line, flipping out of the way of each rock.

"Vespiqueen, power gem again!" Vespiqueen charged up the blast and sent it spiraling towards the rock Pokemon. Geodude covered his face with his arms. "Now attack order!" a swarm of Combee flew out of the honey comb under her. They went and started blasting the Geodude and Lileep with little rays.

"Lileep, charge up a solar beam!" The kid yelled. "Geodude, sandstorm!"

"Combee! Return to the hive!" The Combee all retreated to there mother. Not all made it, however. Some where knocked out by the sandstorm. Other's where decimated by the powerful solarbeam. Vespiqueen was also hit by the solarbeam. She fell to the ground, crouching.

"This battle has bin decided. You lose, partner." The kid said. "Lileep, do the honors. Solarbeam!"

"Val, flamethrower!" The fox-like Pokemon jumped did a flip over Lileep and blew fire into it's face. Lileep shot the beam off to the left, missing Vespiqueen.

"So, that fox of your's knows an attack?" The kid said. He then looked down. "Hey… you took my bag!"

"Yes I did. Vespiqueen took your focus off of me, so I untied Cass" she petted Cass, who started to purr, "and she retrieved it. Now meet Val, her pissed off sister." Val had a murderous look on her face. Whenever Cass was hurt, the whole family would get upset.

"It doesn't matter. Your at a type disadvantage." The kid smirked. "Victory is mine! Geodude, Earthquake!"

"Vespiqueen, grab Val and fly!" Val jumped onto Vespiqueen's head and they rose above the earth.

"No fair!" The kid yelled. "Lileep! Move outta the way!" he yelled. He then remembered that Lileep was stuck. "Oh… crap…" was all he could say. Lileep let out a loud screech. It then collapsed on the ground where it stood. "Return!" Lileep disappeared in the red flash of light. "Darn it… I only brought two…"

"Victory is our's!" Jed said in a mocking tone. Vespiqueen, use-"

" Giga Impact!" They all looked towards the house. They saw a bright glow of orange and purple. They then saw a Geodude and Rhyperior fly through the wall of the building and land hard, KO'd.

"What? Both Alex and Zeus were defeated?" The kid gritted his teeth. He returned his Geodude, and ran away.

"What the?" Coal looked in amazement.

"Cool!" Jed yelled.

The two men in brown came walking out of the building, with their hand's tied behind their back. They held their heads low. Behind them came an older man. He was smiling, with a Togekiss flying over his shoulder. He waved at the two teen's.

"Uh… hello?" Coal said.

"Hey sir!" Jed replied bashfully.

"Good day! I'm Mr. Pokemon. These thugs tried to steal my research and my Pokemon. They didn't expect this geezer to pack a punch!" He shadow boxed the air. "My good friend, Officer Jenny, should be here shortly to pick them up. In the mean time, you two come in this house. I've bin expecting you."

"Huh?" The two said in unison.

"I'll explain it all when you get in the house." he said. "And don't worry about the prisoners." he said. "Togekiss, if they so much as breath to hard, hit them with a giga impact!" "Kiss!" Togekiss smiled and glared at the two. They looked terrified.

"Follow along, children." The man said. "And even though there's a hole in the wall, use the front door please!" Mr. Pokemon chuckled as he walked into his house, with the two following him.

And…. There's chapter 8! I know it took foreverx2... But I'm back! Ps: I don't own Pokemon!


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own anything Pokemon, or any of these characters for that matter. I just own the plot and the computer to type It J now enjoy!

Psychic Wave

"One is near." Kari looked at her Espeon, which nodded in agreement. Kari was sent on a mission by her mom, Sabrina of Saffron, and her dad, William of the Elite Four, to find the warriors that will help save the world. She is new to her psychic abilities, they work whenever they want to without her control.

Kari has long purple hair that is kept in a ponytail. Her eye's glow a beautiful sapphire. She has sided bangs that are kept neat. She wears pink fingerless gloves, a white tank top, and a pink short sleeves hoodie sweater. Under her shirt is a belt holding her Pokeballs. Her shorts are light blue, and she sports pink and white boots. She is athletic build and has a pale fair skin. Most people are surprised that she is the daughter of Sabrina, since Sabrina is so quiet and keeps to her self, while Kari loves attention and bright colors.

Kari recently teleported to Pastoria City. She was instructed to cone here by her father. He smiled as he said "There's someone there of interest to you. You'll know when you meet them." As she walked into the city limit, she was amazed at the stench. She hasn't been here since she was young, and now she had a good feeling why. Kari froze on the spot as she saw a large purple frog approaching her. She was terrified of frogs. She ducked behind a sign post and peeked around the corner. She noticed that the town was flooded with them. "Espeon. Psychic attack!" she harshly whispered. She heard Espeon snicker. She looked at the cat-like creature and it was rolling on the ground laughing. "What's so funny? Blast that amphibian!" she said more loudly. Espeon then let out a loud meow of laughter, sending weak psybeams into the air unwillingly. Kari was getting frustrated. "I'll get Gallade then! He'll do it!" Kari then heard Espeons's soft voice in her head. "Y-you mean… those are…costumes?" Kari said as a sweat dropped. Espeon howled with laughter after the realization. Scratching the ground ferociously. Kari stood up straight, and walked into the town. Espeon walked behind her, still giggling every few seconds.

"Hmm… what to do…" she asked. Kari tried reading people's minds, but her Psychic wasn't strong enough. Espeon did it instead, and channeled the thoughts to her. "Tide Wake…" she said to herself. "That name pops up a lot in this town. I'm not sure if it's a boy or a girl though…"

"Watch your mouth!" Kari ducked just in time to avoid a spin kick. Espeon turned and hissed at the new arrived person.

There stood a girl with shoulder length black hair, a sea-blue tank top, and short black shorts. On her feet were a pair of white sneakers, and her fingers wore black fingerless gloves w/white wrists. She stood in a fighting stance, with a Buizel beside her, looking like it was prepared for battle.

"Your going to regret that…" Kari said. She returned Espeon. "Gallade, rip them to shreds." A flash of light revealed a tall slim Pokemon. It looked anxious to be able to battle.

"Aqua jet!" The mysterious girl yelled.

"Bui bui!" the Buizel surrounded itself with water and charged at the Gallade.

"Teleport!" Gallade vanished and appeared behind the opponent. "Psycho Cut!"

"Bui!" the Buizel was hurt badly from the single attack!

"Give it up, kid." Kari said. "You're in way over your head."

"No way!" the girl yelled. "Buizel! Aqua jet ice punch combo!" The Buizel slowly stood up and covered itself with water. It flew at the Gallade, and charged an ice punch that surrounded him with ice.

"Again Gallade. Teleport." Gallade warped away from the Buizel. "Drain Punch." Gallade punched the Buizel to the ground.

"Buizel!" The girl shouted. The Buizel slowly stood up. "It's not over yet!" she shouted.

Gallade looked at Kari. She knew what he wanted to do. Kari nodded at him. "You're going to kill the poor thing. Gallade, lets end this. Psycho Cut!" Gallade ran toward the Buizel.

"Buizel, put everything that you have into a water pulse!" Buizel charged up the watery blast. Gallade smirked. The blast grew and grew. The Buizel then let it go, and it engulfed the Pokemon.

Everyone in the crowd held there breath. Wait… there's a crowd? Kari looked around and saw a group of people in Croagunk suits had surrounded them, watching the match. She also saw a large older shirtless man staring from behind the girl, his eyes burning holes into Kari. She shuddered.

As the blast cleared, Gallade laid on the ground. He looked unable to battle. "Looks like you got me." Kari said. She returned her Pokemon to his ball.

"I beat her!" The girl celebrated. She did a little dance happily. Buizel jumped into her arms and danced with her.

"Whew… glad that's over with…" Kari said as she scratched her hair. She turned to walk away, but ran smack dab into a large belly. "EEEEEWWW!" she yelled. "Ew ew ew!" she vigorously wiped her face.

"Hahaha!" the man yelled. "I'm Crasher Wake!" he said. "That was my daughter, Tide. I watched the match that you two had. I have a slight request. Would you mind battling me?"

"W-what? Why?" Kari asked confused. "Your daughter just beat me."

"No. You threw it away. I saw your Gallade throw up a protect barrier before the blast hit. He left the battle without a scratch." he suddenly looked gloomy. "Now she's my daughter and I love her to death, but she just isn't that powerful. That was her first win. Ever. Her record is an astounding 1-45. She owns a great team, but her tactics never change, she's easy to read. So, I'll ask again, would you battle me?"

Kari looked at the old guy. He looked desperate. She couldn't deny his request. Beside's, she was aware that he was a Gym Leader.

"Deal." she said. "When shall we begin?"

"Tomorrow. At about this time. I have to go exercise and train some. You should go get comfortable. Maybe you and Tide can become friends." he said as he walked off. "Everybody! At this time tomorrow, there's going to be a battle that you won't forget!"

"Whooo!" The crowd cheered. Kari shook her head. This place was much too loud for her. There also was nothing entertaining to do. She walked to Route 213.

"Gallade, Espeon, Starmie, Alakazam, Woobat, Girafarig! Go!" she let out her Pokemon. "Listen, I'm going to meditate. I don't care what you guys do, just be back within the next hour. Got that?" she said. All of the Pokemon nodded (except Starmie, it just sort of rose and fell back down). Kari sat down, followed by Espeon, Alakazam, Gallade. They had the strongest mental connection, since they always meditated together. Starmie flew into the water. Woobat flew away to explore this foreign territory, Girafarig laid down in the sand, realizing that she was left to defend them from an interruption.

"Whoa… what's she doing?" Tide asked.

"Bui bui!" Buizel replied. Tide was shocked that the weak girl that she just beat was sitting in the sand. The most shocking part was that things around her were floating. She also had the weak Gallade and an Espeon with her. Everything glew a light blue. It was amazing!

"Lets go check it out!"

"Bui!" Buizel was always ready for mischief. They jumped onto the cliff above them and peered down. They realized that an Alakazam was also with them. A Girafarig also lay on the sand near by. It was sound asleep.

"Hey Buizel, lets give her a shower!" Tide whispered. Buizel smiled as it sent out a stream of water. Tide was laughing. She then realized that the stream moved upward away from the group. The stream then came back at them! "Run Buizel run!" The two funnily ran away from their own attack. They dodged and dived away, but the attack kept coming.

Kari and her three Pokemon all opened there minds at the same time. She felt like she was a little better with her Psychic's now. She usually didn't meditate, it felt like to much sitting for her. She heard yelling.

"What the… Oh boy." Kari saw the Tide kid and her Buizel comically running from a stream of water. Her Woobat just looked at it in amusement, while Starmie swum in the water. "Starmie, that's enough." she said. The water fell to the ground and the starfish flew back towards her. "Return." all of the Pokemon returned to there ball. Kari stretched as she stood up.

"You… and your Pokemon… your _weak_ Pokemon… are evil!" Tide huffed out.

"Blah blah. I'm going back to town. It's getting dark. Do you wanna walk with me?" Kari asked. She figured that the girl can use somebody to talk to, in her town the weak never was treated nicely.

"No! You just tried killing me! My Dad's gonna destroy you tomorrow!" she said proudly.

"That's nice, but I'm leaving. Oh, and by the way. There's a couple of Absol watching you right now." Tide turned around and saw two glowing red eyes.

"Eeep!" she hurriedly walked to catch up to Kari, but stayed a few steps behind.

"So…" Kari said. "How is it living in your town?"

"It's ok. Kind of boring but-hey why do you care?" she snapped back.

"Well I'm just trying to be friendly," She said.

"Oh… well I'm Tide Wake. The daughter of the famed Crasher Wake and the less famous Trisha Wake." she said.

"That's nice. My mom is Sabrina of Saffron and Will of the Elite Four." Kari responded, causing Tide to cough.

"Your parents are famous too!" she responded. "Do you like the fame?"

"Eh. It's not too bad. I like to be challenged however. I'm a great battler."

"Not that great. I beat you!" Tide said laughing. Kari smiled as she realized a sense of pride in her voice.

"Yes. Yes you did." she replied. They were walking into the city limits. The two girls looked at each other and smiled. "Nice meeting you, Tide." she held out her hand.

"Nice beating you, Kari." Tide shook her hand. They both walked there separate ways, one toward her home, the other to the Pokemon Center.

Authors Note: Ok, I know that I have been slack. I basically quit on you guys. But every time I get a review, it sparks a flame in me. Keep them coming! Also, please do tell me if I'm doing good or bad, if I'm headed in the wrong direction. I'm one of the best writers in my English class, so I wish to be the best on here as well!


	11. Chapter 11

Sn: I don't own Pokemon or these character, just the plot.

Crashed!

It was the big day. Kari was prepared for her battle against the famed Crasher Wake. She was excited, she heard stories about how he'd wipe out trainers swiftly with water. She Knew his entire lineup because of her classes.

"Eh, whatever. Im just gonna win anyway," she said as she put her hair in a ponytail. Espeon just looked at her, as if anxious about something. "Are you ready?" she asked Espeon. Espeon sprang to life and darted out of the door.

"Wake's Gym is to the west. Maybe I should go buy some items first." Espeon looked at her with a scowl. "Yes I know that I have to walk past the gym to get there. You could use the excecise!" Espeon growled as Kari happily skipped to the mart. She walked in the building and went up and down the aisles.

"Hmm…" she said. Espeon glared at her. "No Espeon, I can't just grab a ball. I'm unsure about an Ultra Ball or a Quick ball… No… watch your mouth!" Kari snapped at Espeon. "Oh, way to be a smart aleck." Kari walked to the counter with her supplies.

"Would that be all?" the happy cashier asked. He was a young man, around 20. His hair was brown and kept, his clothes pressed and ironed. On his back was a Simisage.

"No, I'll also like three Revives and six hyper potion. That'll be it." The Simisage hurried off and grabbed all of her item's, including the ones in her hands. He put them all in a bag.

"Are you aware of the weird Pokemon sightings?" the cashier asked.

"No…" Kari said uncomfortably. "What kind of sightings?"

"It's Pokemon that aren't normally seen in the swamp, and they all seem to be grass type." Kari's mind wandered to the swamp. The cashier was typing in numbers. "That'll be 19300 zeni." he said, smirking. Kari smirked back as she pulled it out. His face looked surprised, but he handed her the goods. "Please come again…" he said. Kari walked out hastily, in a rush to get out the store.

"Now, time to go and train. Where's a better place to do it than that icky swamp! It'll also give us time to investigate" she said. She already evaluated a battle plan. If Wake sent out his Gyrados, she'd send out Woobat to use a Thunder Wave attack and then cut him down with Charge Beam. The Charge Beam will also raise her attack to defeat the next enemy. If he decided to use Quagsire, then Gallade would teleport aroundd him and slice him down with Leaf Blade until he called Uncle. His Floatzel was his strongest Pokemon, and she would match her Starmie against it. Starmie is quick enough to keep up, and some shots of Thunder will cut it down to size.

Kari didn't realize how excited she was for this battle. She walked into the swamp and paid her 500 zeni. "Hmm… My training can get pretty serious. I guess I'll go deeper." As Kari and Espeon traveled through the swamp, they saw many Pokemon. They also got stuck a couple of times, getting their clothes/fur dirty. Espeon now just used Psychic on herself to float. She snickered as Kari got stuck, telling her to practice more. As they got deeper, Kari heard commotion. As she crawled out of yet another sink hole, she saw a familiar face up ahead.

"Ok Buizel, Wartortle. We're on a winning strek. We have to get stronger! Are you ready to be winners?"

"Bui Bui!" The Buizel yelled happily.

"Turtle!" the turtle yelled excitedly.

Kari smiled as she saw how determined Tide was. She then heard Espeons familiar voice. "There's other's?" she whispered back.

It was then that Kari realized that there was a large group of people surrounding Tide. They all wore green suits, and it blended in making them seem like the grass. They stood and watched Tide. A vine slowly reached out towards Tide. "Tide, duck!" Tide ducked just in time as the vine snapped at her.

"What the heck was that?" she yelled. She then looked at Kari's messy figure. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to train, but ended up saving your life!" she said.

"Come back you two." Kari said. She returned her Pokemon. "I need someone who can stand this marshland. Corphish, come clobber these chumps. " In a flash of blue light the Corphish appeared, seemingly already frustrated.

Suddenly the gound the shook. Espeon kept the four levitated to prevent them from sinking into the mud. The various Pokemon of the park ran away, avoiding the big commotion. The group looked on in amazement as they saw two trees rising, showing that they were really Exeggutor in diguise! They then saw a Simisage with two Pansages following behind, swinging down a Grotle's Vine Whip.

"That Simisage… Isn't that…" Kari started.

"Yep." The shop keeper walked from behind the bushes. He wore a tacky green outfit. His body was drenched in brown, as if he crawled through a sewer.

"Whose that guy?" Tide asked. Corphish tried running towards him, but the Psychic power held him in mid-air.

"He runs your shop. Im guessing that he's some type of bad guy…" Espeon looked at her. "The Revolution is what they call themselves. I'm not sure of their intentions however…"

"Aah so you are really the child of Sabrina and Will. A Psychic. Well, as you should know, my Exeggutor is also a Psychic, and it's currently blocking you." Kari looked at the Exeggutor's. They all had on a serious expression. "Now, to go and capture our main target…" He started walking toward the town with one of the Exeggutor behind him.

"Espeon, lets do this!" Espeon dropped the group. "Psybeam!" Espeon sent a ray beam toward the Simisage.

"Sage!" One of the little Pansage jumped in the way and blocked the attack with Protect. The other did Helping Hand on the Simisage.

"Sage!" the Simisage sent a large energy ball that smacked Espeon, knocking it back a few yards.

"Let me try!" Tide yelled. "Corphish! Bubble beam!" the crab looked at the trainer confused, but sent the bubbles out nonethless. The Pokemon snickered, even the Exeggutor and Grotle. Corphish got angry and shot a stream of swift at the Pokemon.

"Sage!" The Pansage put up another protect sheild to block the blast while the other did helping hand. The Simisage sent a blast of Magical Leaf in the direction of the Corphish, knocking him to the side.

"Darn it! Almost had him!" Tide yelled.

"We can't win like this. They have the perfect strategy!" Kari watched as Espeon and Corphish were blown away again. "Espeon, quick attack on the little Pansage!"

"Sage?" The Pamsage looked at each other confused. The helper Pansage was hit square in the face, resulting in a KO.

"Sage?" Simisage was upset. "Sim simmi sim SAGE!" he cried out as he charged up a large Leaf Storm.

"Whoah…" Tide said shocked. "No matter! Corphish! Try another Bubble Be-"

"No!" Kira yelled. "Let's plan this out. What other attacks does he know?"

"He knows Blizzard, but I don't think that's very-"

"HE KNOWS BLIZZARD?" Kira and Espeon yelled simultaneously (in Tide's head, of course). "Use it, now!"

"Corphish, Blizzard!" Tide commanded. The Corphish let loose a large Blizzard attack, considering that he held it in for so long. It frosted over all of the opponent Pokemon and majority of the swamp surrounding them. "Wow. That attack was pretty cool!" Tide smirked. Corphish ran over and they bumbed fist/claws. "Return." Corphish returned to his ball.

"Ugh… this could've ended much sooner…" Kira whined out. "What should we do with the remaining Pokemon?" she wondered outloud.

"Return." All of the frozen Pokemon were sent back to their respective balls. Kira and Tide both grabbed their Pokeballs off of their waste. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." The man walked into the clear with Exeggutor beside him. Tied to the Pokemon was old Crasher Wake.

"Dad!" Tide yelled. She got into her wrestling stance. "I'll kill you…" she whispered.

"Try to. Exeggutor, Flash." The coconuts on the Pokemon's head blinded the Trainers and Espeon. "Confusion!" The group felt groggily. "Double Team!" They then heard the Pokemon running in eight different directions. They stumbled about as they tried to keep there footing, but to no avail. They lay in the mud, sadly having to accept defeat.

After a moment of silence, Tide finally spoke up softly.

"What are you here for." she asked.

"To… find someone… someone that's gonna help me beat those guys. I thought it may have been your dad…" she grumbled.

"And…. Are you going to follow them?" she asked.

"I shall, it is my destiny." Kira giggled on the inside. She sounded just like her mother at times.

"I'm accompanying you. No discussion." Tide slowly sat up. "I'm your superior in battle, so you don't have a say in this."

Kira sat up as well. "Yes boss." she replied. But first… can I take a shower? I think I might've laid in some in some Bidoof dung." The two girls first giggled. They then burst into great laughter. Espeon rolled her eye's at them. This was going to be a long journey she could tell.

And that's the next chapter. Yes it was soon. I'm just in writing mood hyper drive! I hope you all enjoy it and bring some more characters please!


	12. Chapter 12

I don't own Pokemon, Finn, or the other character!

Meeting a Champion

Jales and Finn had recently arrived in Celestic Town. It took them a day and a half to get through the dangerous snowstorm. The wind was more rapid then usual, and the Pokemon were more vicious. Finn explained to Jales that Regigigas was the peacemaker, and all of the Pokemon respected him. Since he was gone, there was no holding back their assaults. The only Pokemon Jales had left was Dugtrio and Finn was down to Frosslass, and they both were pretty beat up. They walked toward the Pokemon Center. They were shocked as the door burst open.

"Hey! I'm not a criminal! I just have a keen interest in the female body!" a man yelled as he ran from Officer Jenny. The man was slightly tan, and kind of muscular. He wore an odd hat that was very similar to the crest head of a Honchkrow. His attire is a black tuxedo with red trimming, completed with a white scarf around his neck. A black cape hung off his shoulders with tattered edges.

"You are under arrest, Shinryu Shuzen!" the officer yelled as she and her faithful Growlithe chased after him. He dodged them in numerous ways, jumping over them and running and flipping off walls.

"Shinryu Shuzen? Yea right…" Finn said as he shook his head.

"Should we help?" Jales asked.

"Na, too much work." Finn said as he tucked his hands in his jacket and kept watching

The man climbed on top the Pokemon Center.

"There's nowhere to run Shuzen!" The Officer yelled. Jales looked up at him with interest and Finn lazily gazed at the guy.

"Oh no, what ever should I do?" he asked. He then fell to one knee. "This is the end! I don't even go down with a bang!" He stood up and took a step backwards.

"Don't try anything foolish!" The officer said.

"I'm tired of running, and I don't belong in jail." He took another step back and held his arms out. "Farewell cruel world…" he fell backwards.

"No!" The officer said. Jales ran behind the building hoping to catch him. Finn just continued staring.

Suddenly, a swift Swoobat came and scooped him in mid air. "Ta ta," he yelled as he flew off.

"Darn it, not again!" The officer yelled. "Growlithe, pick up his sent and lets roll!"

"Rith!" the dog Pokemon started sniffing around.

"Lets go." Finn said. They walked into the center.

"Is he in prison?" the nurse asked.

"No, he got away." Jales replied. The nurse sighed.

"It's no surprise. They'll never catch him. Shuzen the Fondler will forever be at large." Jales considered catching this guy, but only after he finished avenging his family.

"So ma'am… are you going to help our Pokemon?" Finn asked.

"Oh right!" the nurse said. "Bring them right over!" The boys deposited their balls to the nurse, well all except for their Pokemon that were still standing. The nurse gave the Frosslass and Dugtrio a full restore. "Your Pokemon are hurt pretty bad… Where are you guys coming from?"

"Snowpoint." Jales said as he returned his Dugtrio. Jales took off his jacket and hung it on one of the many coat racks. "I would recommend for you to tell anyone traveling that way to turn around. It's extremely dangerous."

"Yes I can see… It'll take me a few hours to fully restore your team. Go and find some way to stay busy, or you can sit and read _The Sunyshore Post."_ She handed an issue to each of them.

"No thanks…" said Finn as he turned and headed to the exit.

"I'll take it." Jales put the paper in his backpack as he followed Finn.

As the boys got outside, they both had a sudden realization. This was Celestic! There was absolutely nothing to do here! They don't even own televisions!

"Aww man…" Finn whined. "We're stuck here…"

"Let's go…" Jales looked around. He saw a cave. He think he heard about it before, it was where the legend of Uxie, Azelf, and Mesprit was etched. He always had a fascination for legendary Pokemon. "To the Celestic Ruins." He started walking in the direction of it.

"This is so not cool…" Finn put his hands behind his head and followed, staying a few steps behind.

As the duo entered the ruins, they saw a beautiful lady. She was standing, looking at the wall. She had flowing blonde hair, with two black earrings in each ear that stuck outward. She wore a long black jacket with fur around the sleeves and tail. Around her neck was a matching scarf. She wore black dress pants, and expensive looking shoes.

"I think I'm finally starting to understand their plan…" she said to herself. She looked up and saw the two boys. "Hello there." she said. She swiftly walked up to them. "I'm Cynthia, a Pokemon trainer. Nice to meet you!" she stuck out a hand at the boys. "What are your names?"

"I'm Jales." he shook hands with Cynthia. "I am also a trainer."

"Same here. Finn." Finn shook her hand as well.

"Are you interested in ruins?" she asked as she walked back to the wall she was previously studying.

"No, we're just passing the time." Jales walked behind her and looked at the same wall. There he saw an odd figure. There were three small circles surrounding a much larger one. "What does this mean?" he asked.

"For a long time, we were pushed to believe that this represented Uxie, Mesprit, and Azelf. But now I'm unsure. Because of my travels, I now think that this could be something bigger. Maybe it represents Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina?"

Jales looked at her questionably. "Whose… Giratina?" he asked.

"It's a half dragon, half ghost type Pokemon that was banished into another dimension for violence. Not many know of it, it's name has been wiped from many history books. It is said to be extremely territorial, but not many have seen it." Jales and Cynthia looked at Finn, shocked by his knowledge on the subject. "Hey, my moms a gym leader. She tells me everything."

"Well I couldn't said it any better," Cynthia said. But what is this light in the middle? Could it be another Pokemon? Or could it be them creating something? There are so many possibilities to this legend… we must find the answer before they do…" Cynthia rubbed her chin in thought.

"Whose they?" Jales asked.

"The men who are collecting all of the legendary Pokemon. We are unsure of their intent, but they are moving at a rapid pace and are being extremely successful."

"We must put an end to this!" Jales exclaimed. His mind flashed back on his Regirock. "As soon as possible!"

"Yes, I have a meeting that I must attend with the other Champions. We are finding a solution for this problem, or at least trying to. I must leave, or I may be late." she started heading for the exit.

"Wait, beautiful champion!" Cynthia stopped. She saw someone standing at the cave entrance. "Your beauty is even more striking in person. I waited in this town for days waiting upon your arrival!" the man walked into the cave.

"It's that Shinryu guy!" Jales said. Finn smirked at him.

"Are you a fan?" Cynthia asked. "I'd gladly sign your Pokeball or something." she pulled a pen out of her pocket.

"No!" he held out his hand. "I wish… to battle you." he said. "Just one Pokemon. I merely want to see how far I've come along."

Cynthia smiled. She could sense a wave of power on him. She also sensed familiarity from his face. "OK, just one. Let's make this quick!" she grabbed a Pokeball. "Garchomp, shine!"


	13. To the Skies!

Alright, I don't own Any Pokemon characters, Shinryu, or Finn. Just the plot. Gracias for your time. Enjoy!

The boys stood in full shock of the colossal dragon-type. It's aura seemed to bleed power. Jales was in amazement. He wish he had Gabite so that he could watch this amazing Pokemon in front of him.

"Wow you chose your strongest Pokemon!" Shinryu said. "It's amazing really. No matter how much times I see him, I'm always astonished." He gripped a ball on his belt. "I shall also call my strongest. Hoshi! Take the stage!" Out of the ball appeared a Staraptor. This one didn't look like the others, however. Its feathers were a shade of brown. It's plume also was blue.

"A shiny Staraptor. That's interesting. I hope that it isn't a pushover!" Cynthia exclaimed getting excited.

"You won't have to worry about that! Hoshi! Air Cutter!" The Pokemon let out a screech and sent a blast of air towards its opponent.

"Dodge and use Stone Edge!" Dozens of rocks flew at the bird-type, but it effortlessly dodged them.

"I hope you didn't think it was going to be that easy!" Shinryu exclaimed. _"I can't win from afar," _he thought. _"Maybe if I can get closer, I'd be at an advantage!" "_Staraptor, Brave Bird!" The bird screeched as blue flames surrounded it's figure. It jetted towards the Garchomp.

"Garchomp knock him away with Brick Break!" The Pokemon jumped into the air and swatted the bird into the ground. "Dragon Rush!" the bird Pokemon didn't have a chance to avoid as the dragon crashed into him.

"Dammit! Her strategy is flawless!" Shinryu stated as he wiped sweat form his brow. Staraptor looked like it was in extreme pain. It slowly stood up, but almost collapsed back into the ground. "Can you still fight buddy?" he asked. The bird crawled to its feet, panting and hurt, but ready to fight.

Cynthia looked at her watch. "Look, I would love to stay and finish this, but I have to leave. My meeting begins in a few. Shinryu, we'll continue this some other time."

"Alright." Shinryu said after a long pause. His ego was struck. He almost lost in front of two brats! He shot them a look. Wait. Was that…

"You're an exceptionally talented trainer. I'm looking forward to round 2!" Cynthia stated as she hopped onto the back of her Garchomp. She looked at Jales and Finn. "I am more than sure that we will run into each other in the near future. The only Pokemon left for them to capture is Shaymin, Heatran, Palkia, and Dialga. Shaymin is the only one that's defenseless. Here's a map on how to get to it." Cythia threw the rolled up paper, which was caught by Finn. "Until next time!" The Garchomp ran swiftly out of the cave. It then tucked its arms in and quickly took to the sky.

The three boys stood silent. They didn't know what to say to each other.

"Return Hoshi." The odd colored bird went back to its ball. Shinryu turned and faced the boys. "What are you guys plans?" he inquired.

"Well, we're trying to help the legendary Pokemon that are being kidnapped," Jales replied.

Shinryu clapped his hands. "That's great. I'm sure you wouldn't mind if I joined you. The more fire power you have, the merrier!" he smiled as he spoke. Jales was taken back by this.

"You're a criminal!" he exclaimed. "Why would we accept your help?"

"Oh, that whole thing with the nurse…" he smiled sheepishly. "I'm sorry but I'm attracted to beauty. I couldn't help myself. But I promise, no funny business." He put one hand on his chest and the other in the air.

"I'll pass." Jales turned and started walking out of the cave. Finn followed behind.

"Are you guys really so heartless?" he yelled at them. The boys kept walking as if they never heard him. They entered the Pokemon Center.

"Oh, you're just in time!" Nurse Joy said. "Your Pokemon are in tip top shape!" She handed each boy their Pokeballs.

"Thank you." Jales said.

"Thanks." Finn replied.

The boys continued to the back of the Pokemon Center. There was a place with a lot of tables. Few trainers were there. Jales and Finn found a table to themselves as Finn pulled out the map. The map was a normal town map, except it had names of legendary Pokemon written all over it. Most were scratched out.

"We're looking for Shaymin…" Jales said as he scanned the map.

"Here." Finn pointed to a spot on the map. It was above Route 224. "That's odd," Finn said. "Mom told me that area was uninhabited. Guess there's some stuff that even gym leaders don't know."

"This is going to be a problem…" Jales said. "At the pace we're going now, it may take us a week to get there, and that's if we don't take breaks. I'm sure that they'll find out about it's whereabouts by then."

"Maybe we can fly there." Jales flinched when he heard the voice. Finn dryly stared at the man. Jales turned and there stood Shinryu.

"How did you get past the Nurse?" Jales demanded.

"That isn't relevant. Are you not in need of assistance?" Shinryu inquired with a smug smirk.

"Maybe we can use this guy. He's an all flying type trainer." Finn said.

"Someone's done their homework!" Shinryu said. He flashed a glare at Finn.

"Keep staring like that and we'll see how your wings match up with ice." Finn said as he glared back.

"Guys come on. Shinryu, would you mind helping us?" Jales asked.

"Of course!" the bird master responded. "Let's depart immediately. But first, I must use the rest room. I'll meet you outside." Shinryu swiftly ran to the restroom.

Jales and Finn stood up and started exiting. "What's the deal with you two?" Jales asked Finn. Finn looked away and put his hands in his pockets.

"Long story." He lazily replied. Jales stared at him for a few seconds. He then shrugged. When the boys walked out of the door, they saw Shinryu sitting on his Staraptor. Beside him was a Salamence and Skarmory.

"Over here guys!" he yelled. The boys approached the man. As they approached, a lot of the elderly residents came to the door to check out the ruckus. "Guys, meet Skar," he pointed to his Skarmory which was bouncing excitedly, " and Barryl." The Salamence calmly looked at the boys and nodded.

"I'll take the dragon," Finn walked over to the Salamence and climbed on. The dragon didn't move at all, just sat and watched him.

"Guess I'm with you Skar…" Jales said. He gulped at the bird, which wouldn't sit still.

"I'm sure you can tell, he's real hasty…" Shinryu smiled as he spoke. Jales put one leg over the birds back. It jumped, and Jales fell off. Shinryu chuckled, Finn shook his head. Jales looked around and saw some old people giggling. He climbed on the bird fast this time and made it.

"Are you guys ready?" Shinryu asked.

"Yep." Finn replied. Jales nervously nodded.

"Up!" Shinryu yelled. In unison, all of the Pokemon took to the air. Jales uncharacteristically started screaming.

A/N: And… that's it. I know it took forever to write so little. School is just getting hectic, I apologize. Another thing, I can't continue the story without some more OC's. help is needed!


	14. Demon in Dis-Skies!

I don't own Pokemon, Shinryu, or Finn. If I did… then this would be an epic game or anime!

Demon in Dis-Skies!

"There goes the flowery garden!" Shinryu yelled at the top of his lungs. He looked back at the two other Pokemon trainers. Finn was calm riding on Barryl, they seemed to be one with the wind. He smiled as he saw Jales. Skar was flying in zigzags and moving at odd angles, doing flips in the air. Shinryu held his hand up and dropped it. The Pokemon all dipped down and lightly landed on the ground. Jales collapsed off of the Steel bird. Finn smirked as he jumped off of Barryl and patted her on the head. Shinryu returned his birds to their balls.

"So how do we find this Shaymin Pokemon?" Finn asked.

"Well… According to my research… they're around here somewhere." The boys looked around. All they could see was a large field with pink flowers. Jales slowly stood up off of the ground.

"Lets just start looking…" he said calmly. The boys nodded.

"I'll go to the right, Ice Boy to the left, and you take that way." Shinryu said. The boys didn't look in his direction.

"Jales, what's the game plan?" Finn asked Jales.

"Shinryu can take the right, You take the left, and I'll go down this path." Jales said.

"Sounds like a good plan." Finn said.

"I just said that!" Shinryu yelled.

"Whatever…" Finn said. He threw his hand up in a lazy wave as he turned away from the group.

"Let's move out." Jales said. Finn started walking, while Shinryu gave them each a cold stare.

"Stupid…grumble grumble… melted ice… grumble mumble… mud puddle…" Shinryu mumbled as he walked down his path.

After what seemed like hours of searching, the gang was ready to give up. They all sat down in the center of the field.

"Ugh… I'm too cool for this…" Finn said as he put his hands behind his head and laid against a tree.

"This is tiring…" Jales sat on the ground with his legs crossed. He closed his eyes.

"What are you doing?" Shinryu asked.

"I'm meditating. Leave me alone." Jales said with his eyes still shut.

"Jerk…" Shinryu said. He walked over to Finn. "Hey, man-"

"Leave." Finn didn't even open his eyes.

"It wasn't that tiring!" Shinryu said. He walked away from the two. He looked to the sky. "I'm gonna find you, little Pokemon…" he said silently.

Shinryu was exhausted from his search. He absent-mindedly forgot the location of his comrades. He was searching for them, but he refused to use his precious bird Pokemon, since they were all tired from his search for Shaymin. All except one, that is.

Shinryu grabbed the last ball of energy that he owned. He held his Pokeball into the air. "Skar." he calmly said, instantly regretting it.

The Skarmory appeared and stared at his owner. The two of them never got along, it was a miracle that he even helped Jales onto this island.. Skar was impatient, whereas Shinryu liked to enjoy the scenery. Shinryu snored loudly, which upsets Skar every night. Shinryu dressed like a lame Staraptor. Nothing about the two partners vibed. They stared into each others eyes for what seemed like hours. A piece of tumbleweed slowly rolled by.

"Skar," Shinryu said breaking the ice. "I'm going to need your help getting back to camp." Shinryu said. The bird Pokemon tilted his head to the side and stared at the man. "Please?" he asked.

"Skar!" Skar sat on the ground and looked the opposite direction.

"That's so nice of you…." Shinryu walked to Skar and put his hand on Skar's wing. Skar sat patiently. As soon as Shinryu lifted his leg to climb on, Skar jerked away, causing him to screech as he fell on his bottom hard. Skar was laying on the ground laughing at Shinryu. Shinryu scowled as he stood up. He really wished that he did trade his Skarmory for a Doduo and Pidgeotto he was offered. Skar sat up and stared at Shinryu again. Their eyes locked once more, and sparks came out as they growled at each other. As they stared, Shinryu felt as if something flew past him. Knowing that the only way that he would be able to fly was to win this staring contest, he kept his eyes focused. Skar suddenly leapt forward. He swung his wing and created a protect barrier around him and his trainer just as three blasts approached, one a ball of electric, one a purple wave, and the other was a long stream of fire. "What the…?" Shinryu said as he saw a Charizard carrying a man wearing a sky blue outfit with large muscles and shades. Following the Charizard were a Butterfree and an Emolga, each looking cute and tough simultaneously. Behind them was a black jeep with no hood carrying two woman in it, one a slim blonde with fair skin (which was the driver) and the other a slim brown skinned black haired woman. They both wore similar blue outfits that stopped above their breasts.

"After that Shaymin!" The man yelled as he pointed towards Shinryu's direction. Shinryu turned around and saw a small reindeer like Pokemon. He was white with green strokes. Above its ear was a small pink flower.

"Shaymin!" Shinryu yelled. He heard a stream of fire coming so he ducked, only to realize that Skar still held up the barrier. The Pokemon flew past him. Shiryu wasn't sure if he was hallucinating or not, but he was sure that he heard a voice screaming help me. "Let's go Skar!" Shinryu said. Skar dropped his barrier and Shinryu instantly jumped on. Skar spread his wings and quickly gained speed as it flew toward the Pokemon.

Shaymin was in a bad position. He was full of bruises and burns, but he never quit flying. He would die before he let these humans catch him or his companions! Shaymin nimbly dodged a wave of a Psybeam and somersaulted over a electric ball. Shaymin avoided three fire projectiles. He didn't see the Emolga getting close until it was too late.

"Ariel ace!" The Blond girl yelled. The Emolga smirked as it pulled up and struck Shaymin square in the chest, knocking him higher into the air. Shaymin was hurt badly. It seemed to be moving in slow motion. Shaymin shed a single tear, as he slowly fell to the earth.

"Got ya!" Shinryu yelled as he zoomed past the sky blue fashion disasters. He caught Shaymin in mid air. "Now speed up!" Skarmory bent his body in and accelerated.

"The heck is this, a mutant Staraptor?" The buff man asked. "No matter, I'll just toast him and the winged engine!" He pointed at the duo. "Flamethrower!" The Charizard sent a large stream of flame, but Skar was much too fast for him. He twirled in the air and the blast cruised past him. Shinryu looked back and saw that Charizard was catching up to him at a rapid pace.

"Darn. Skar, we're gonna take him on. You think you can withstand the heat?" Shinryu asked his bird. Skar's reply was a deep grumble. The bird flipped in the air and faced it's oncoming foe. The man and the Charizard stopped a few feet in front of Shinryu. They stared at each other.

"Hand over the Pokemon, and you may not get hurt," the man said.

Shinryu smiled at the man. "I don't know what's worse, your outfit, or the fact that it takes three of you to beat up on one Pokemon."

"Oh it was more than one, and we did more than just beat them up." The man started laughing. "You should go see the newly decorated red field." As Shinryu's eyes shot open, the man laughed even louder. Shinryu shook with anger and black energy started crackling around him.

"What did you say…?" his voice sounded deep and demonic. Skar looked back at his trainer and saw his hair flailing. The man on the Charizard looked afraid as he saw the aura.

"Wh-what the Hell are you?" he asked.

Shaymin weakly opened his eyes as he felt a disturbance. He quickly was frightened as he saw a demon holding onto him. He then realized it was the same boy that saved him. _"I'll help you!" _Shaymin yelled telepathically. Shaymin's flowers started glowing and absorbing the darkness out of Shinryu. Shinryu yelled as he felt the darkness painfully leaving him. The man and Charizard stared in shock at the scene taking place before them. Shinryu panted hard and stared at Shaymin.

"Thank you…" he said. Shaymin smiled weakly and then fainted.

"What the Hell was that? You some kind of magician or something?" the man asked.

"Enough questions. It's time to see explosions…" Shiryu pointed at the man. "Skar, Steel Wing!" the Skarmory let out a screech as he quickly flew at the dragon Pokemon.

"Charizard scorch that bird!" Charizard shot a long spiral of fire at the duo. Skar twirled through the middle with his wings still glowing. The Charizard looked shocked when he saw the Skarmory blast through his fire. The Pokemon roared as he was slapped repeatedly by the wing.

"Night Slash!" Skar's wing glew an eerie purple and he slashed the duo to the ground. They landed hard, causing a small crater to form. As the dust cleared, Shinryu saw the Pokemon and owner in the middle, bruised but still able to fight. Shinryu flew above them and looked down from his Pokemon. "You disgust me…" he said. "How can you call yourself a trainer if you kill Pokemon?" he yelled. He raised his hand and held it towards the two. "You should be punished for your sins!" he yelled.

"Screw you!" the man yelled. "Fire Blaaaaaast!" The Charizard's tail glew a bright blue as it charged a large attack. Shinryu and Skarmory didn't flinch. Shinryu's eyes flashed black and his hair rose slightly as a large ball of energy surrounded the Charizard and his trainer. The man's eye's grew wide as he realized what was going to happen.

"Nooooo!" he yelled as the large blast from Charizard filled the barrier they were stuck in. The impact of the blast made Shinryu's hair and cape ruffle, and left a crater in the earth.

Shinryu stared at the hole that was created. He was sickened at the thought of the poor Shaymin. A single tear fell down his face as he closed his eyes. "Rest in peace, innocent Pokemon." He said a slight prayer. Skarmory landed near the crater, and Shinryu saw that he was being approached by Jales and Finn. Behind them were the two blue clothed girls tied and laying on Mamoswine. The two boys looked at the crater, and then back at Shinryu.

"What happened here?" Jales asked. Shinryu smiled his classic smile.

"Just another battle. Explosions are beautiful, like an ugly wife after you drunk a few shots!" he said as he climbed off of Skar. "I got the Shaymin though!" he held the small Pokemon for the two to see.

"That's cool. I wish I could've saw the fight though…" Finn said with his lazy expression.

"As did I… an Emolga just isn't my type of exercise." Jales said.

"So where do we go from here?" Shinryu asked. "Because I would love to leave this region!"

Jales nodded in agreement. "I've been thinking about heading to Kanto. "Do you think you can get us there?" Jales asked the bird brain.

"Huh? Yeah, sure I guess…" Shinryu said, appearing to be lost in thought. "Do any of you have revive's?" he asked.

"Here." Finn threw him a pouch. Shinryu saw that there were a few revives in it.

"Thanks." Shinryu released two Pokeballs. A weakened Hoshi and Barryl appeared. Shinryu tossed a revive to each Finn and Jales. "Use it on them." He then turned his attention to the small Pokemon in his hands. He used a revive on Shaymin.

The Pokemon squinted it's eyes shut, then opened them slowly. He saw that there were three humans staring at him, as well as three winged Pokemon. He looked at each of them in amusement. He then flew into the air.

"_Thanks for saving me back there!"_ he said. _"I'm Shaymin!"_

"Well waddaya know, he talks." Finn said. "Mom told me there were Pokemon that talk physically and telepathically, this is my first time encountering one."

"Hey, I'm Jales." Jales said as he slightly bowed.

"Finn." Finn said.

"I'm Shinryu, and these are my friends Barryl, Skar, and Hoshi." he pointed at the three Pokemon.

"_Shinryu, you are amazing! I am forever thankful for you. You saved my life_" a tear fell down the Pokemon's face. _"If only you were here sooner… he killed my family and friends!" _Shaymin exclaimed. Finn looked sick, Jales looked angry, and Shinryu had tears in his eyes. Even the Pokemon looked upset at hearing this. _"I have no where to go…"_

"You can travel with us if you want." Jales said. "They are just going to come back for you. Wouldn't you rather be protected?"

Shaymin's eyes lit up. _"Really? I would love to!" _he said. The boys and their Pokemon all smiled.

"Since that's settled, are you ready to fly?" Shinryu asked, masking his excitement for the Pokemon joining the group. The boys all climbed on their flying partners. "Up!"

A/N: I'm sorry for taking so long… but I'm back at it! I'm going to get more into detail with Shinryu's powers in later chapters as well.


End file.
